Zero to Hiro
by ramenrulz8P
Summary: Hiro the most nerdy kid in Gotei High is ignored by everyone and hated by the girl he likes. Wanting to be cool he goes to the top idol company Seireitei, little did Hiro know he'd be getting a lot more than he asked for... Sort of OC centric in CH 1 AU
1. Hiro's Realization

**My second Bleach fanfic…It's mainly around my OCs first chapter but most of the characters are there! The first chapter is slow unfunny and drags on a bit. It's introducing characters right now so it's not gonna be all too great…Sorry**

**Enjoy! (Or at least I hope you do)**

Gotei Academy… a place where many of Japan's rich and famous attended. Mainly this was the birthplace of famous idols, like Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon, and others. But the most famous of them all Ichigo Kurosaki who was the role model of every student. Girls fawned over him. Guy worshiped his awesomeness and hoped to be like if not surpass him. Some of the stars graduated from this school and other were registered as students they just never showed up, but all of them worked for the world's most famous entertainment company, Seireitei Entertainment. They had their own channel worldwide, Arrancar TV. Which no matter what time you were watching it always had something entertaining on. Hell even the adds were worth watching.

Hiroto Kazehaya, who was probably the biggest nerd in his grade, no the biggest nerd in the school, wanted to be on that wall among the rest of them, but he had no skill or talent. Hiroto was a hopeless nobody. In fact he only got into the academy because he was born into a rich family. You could tell by looking at him that he was a nerd. His jet black hair was slicked back with gel. His lens on his taped up square rimmed glasses glared the light so much it made it impossible to tell what color his eyes were. He wore a white button down shirt that had been tucked into his black trousers. A bright red silk bow was tied around his neck. His suspenders simply made other who looked his way feel pity.

He at least had friend in this school.

Raikami, aka Rai, one of his friends, was like him when it came to being weird, but she was a lot more different and mysterious. She was top of the class and going to work with the Seireitei soon. But no one really paid her much attention, since she hid behind a baseball cap all the time. Her black hair was always in a tight military bun. Her baggy white paint splattered overalls threw people off. Especially when she wore her bright blue T-shirt and ripped up purple converse. Even though he was a good friend of her's, he hadn't once seen her eyes that were hidden behind a cap either red like it was today or a different color. She looked like a character out of a children's show.

Next came Ryuu, who was practically the only male friend he'd ever had. Ryuu dressed in dark clothes that always covered him. He never seemed to go out into the sunlight and had a horrible case of acne. However, just like Rai he was top of the class and had also been invited to work witht he Seireitei.

Then there was his best friend Yuri. So beautiful she was called a goddess. Her long wavy brown hair covered with highlights and low lights went to mid back and her leaf green eyes were always complimented by the over side bangs she had. Yuri was always praised for her singing and dancing but she didn't make a seat in Seireitei due to her poor grades. But she'd done a some commercial for some company which was a praiseworthy achievement. She was like that person everyone just had to be around. On this particular afternoon, she was wearing an Amazon explorer outfit only the shorts were shorter and the buttons on the upper part were a bit more open.

Hiro had been friends with Yuri since kindergarten when she stood up for him. Then he met Rai when he was in middle school and Yuri wasn't around to defend him. The year all of them got into high school Rai introduced him to Ryuu.

Rai had always been top of the class and she got busy with that. Same with Ryuu. Yuri who'd always been pretty became drop dead beautiful and went off with her new friends leaving Hiro with only his laptop as his friend.

After and before school was the only time Hiro ever saw his friends. Today they were all gathered around Yuri's red convertible Saturn Sky.

"You guys hear about the party tonight?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah," Rai said sounding uninterested. "It sounds like another excuse for high schoolers to get drunk."

"If Rai isn't going there is no way I can go," Ryuu said.

"I'll go with you," Hiro said. Rai and Ryuu turned towards him. Ryuu looked him over with concern and Rai's face hidden by a cap didn't show her face but concern radiated off her.

Yuri's eyes became wide with happiness. "Thanks so much!" Yuri jumped up excitedly and hugged him. Hiro probably melted right then and there.

Ryuu gave him a teasing look and Rai was probably doing the same since that sort of aura came off her.

"What?" Hiro asked them and they, or at least Ryuu, rolled their eyes and then walked off to where their cars were parked.

Hiro walked over to his white Rolls Royce limo that had been waiting for him grumbling about how he hated it when those two did that.

"Sir," his driver asked. "Is there a problem?"

"None what so ever… just get me home," he told the driver.

"As you wish sir."

It was already three weeks into senior year and he was nowhere, but he felt this year there was going to be a drastic change in his life whether good or bad he no idea it would just be big. Then his thoughts turned to the party he would be attending later that night. He remembered he didn't even know where it was. So he texted all of his friends, Rai replied first with the location and she also wrote that he better be careful where he was going.

Hiro thought that was just stupid. In his mind a party was just harmless fun. But he'd never been to a _high school_ party before, yet he assumed that they would be the same as they were when they were younger. He was wearing the same thing he wore to school only he changed his glasses to ones with thicker rims, his bow was bigger, and his shoes were dress shoes now.

Hiro had advised his driver to drive him there at nine. Hiro's dad was never home he wouldn't even care if he left in the first place.

When he pulled up he saw the many sports cars parked in front of a nightclub. Music blared so loudly he could hear inside his car. The lights from the inside flared out every time the doors opened. Hiro walked inside and took it all in, the lights, the sound, and the smell. It smelled awful to his nose. He suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. But then he thought that he was leaving Yuri in this awful place.

Yuri saw him and came up to him she was tripping all over the place and could barely manage to hold herself up. Giggling she told him, "Aw it was so nice of you to come."

He looked at her his brows furrowed with concern, "I think it's time you went home." He took her arm.

"I don't want to," she pouted and tugged at her arm trying to get away.

"Listen I don't think it's good for you to stay here anymore," he said trying to plead with her.

"Let go," she said seriously trying to pull away but he tightened his grip. "That hurts."

A muscular guy came up to him, "The girl said she doesn't want to go with you loser, so move it."

"B-but s-she's m-my f-f-friend," Hiro tried to explain. They guy punched him square in the face and he fell back to the floor.

"As if I'd be friends with a loser like you," she said laughing. "I mean just look at you." She motioned to him. "What did your mom dress you?" Hiro was backed up into a corner his world crumbling around him. "Seriously, I'd be embarrassed to call someone like _you_ my _friend_."

Everyone was laughing at him. He felt like he was going to cry. Just then he saw an oversized hoodie and a red cap headed towards him. It was as he'd wished Rai and Ryuu had appeared.

"What the hell, Yuri? Just because you drunk doesn't mean you have to take it out on Hiro," Rai yelled at Yuri.

"Please I know you think the same thing," Yuri rolled her eyes.

"What?" Rai was positively furious at this point and everyone in the whole club could feel that ferocity in the air so the music stopped, people stopped dancing, and even those getting drunk stopped. They all suddenly felt the need to get the hell out of there and headed to the door.

All that was left inside the bar was the bartender who was cowering behind the bar, Yuri, Ryuu, Rai, and Hiro.

"Yeah it's like I said," Yuri said unaffected by the change in the air. "You've just made it an excuse that you need to study harder to be number one in the class."

"How would you know what it takes to be number one since you've never been there?" Rai said her voice was a deadly calm, meaning if Yuri said another word she would punch her lights out.

Yuri didn't reply. She just turned and headed towards the door, but before she left she looked straight to the rest of them. "This is the end of our friendship."

"That little bitch," Rai almost headed out the door to beat the hell out of Yuri, but she turned to Hiro instead. "I'm sorry about that Hiro I should have come sooner," Rai apologized.

"No no it's okay. Thanks for that," Hiro said getting up with Ryuu's help.

"Your face is bleeding," Rai said placed a napkin to his nose. "Ryuu help him clean up and hurry up we have to go soon." Rai told him as she walked outside and waited.

Ryuu turned to Hiro, "We told you not to come here dude, but you just don't listen. You're such a naive little idiot." He said teasing him.

They went into the bathroom and cleaned off the blood leaking from his now purple nose.

"Does this mean I have to get plastic surgery?" Hiro asked. Ryuu laughed.

"Not if you don't want it," he replied.

Hiro's face turned dark as he remembered what Yuri said, "Hey Ryuu am I really that embarrassing to be around?"

Ryuu wasn't one to bend the truth, "You're not embarrassing to be around. Sure you don't dress or act the way people normally do, but then again Rai and I don't either."

"Can you teach me how to be cool then?" Hiro asked.

Ryuu laughed and shook his head. "You're asking the wrong guy. In my definition you're already cool, bro. But if you're unhappy where you are now, I'm not gonna stop you from changing yourself."

They walked out in silence to where Rai was waiting for them. "Hiro get your driver to come pick you up will you and you," she said grabbing Ryuu's hand. "Hurry the hell up we're gonna get in so much trouble if we aren't there." They ran off to their car and drove by.

Hiro waved as his friends drove past. He walked until he was in an open field near where he lived, which wasn't too far.

Hiro kicked the dirt, "I HATE MYSELF! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" He yelled into the night.

Headlights approached him and he panicked. The windows rolled down but the high beam the car sent off made Hiro's already bad eye sight worse and he was unable to see who was inside.

"Hey kid," a voice that sounded to someone powerful but not in the tough or gruff kind of way. Simply a voice that sounded like a teenage speaking street slang mixed with that of someone smart.

"Y-y-yeah?" Hiro said timidly.

"Try not to yell so loud will ya?" the voice said in an understanding and comforting manner as if trying to say don't say that in a way that didn't show emotion. The window rolled up and the car drove by. Hiro fell back as its engine roared and a piece of paper landing in his hands. He didn't bother reading it he only shoved it into his pocket.

He called his driver and was picked up on road in the middle of nowhere.

When he arrived maids and butlers crowded him and poured their concern at him. He was given a shower and he had his pillows extra fluffed.

No matter what they did sleep didn't come to him kindly. The next morning Hiro was still extremely tired. But he got ready and headed to school. Now that he thought about it why was there a party on a school night? Then he thought the way Rai or Ryuu would have told him to. It went something like '_This is high school no one cares what day of the week it is when it comes to partying_'. He sighed as he thought about last night.

Hiro was too in shock last night to register that Ryuu and Rai were rushing off to somewhere. It was only now that he wondered what had happened. Since he arrived at school late he wasn't able to meet them.

In class, he noticed that their desks were empty and the teacher didn't even call their names. During break before the professor left Hiro walked up to him and asked where they were.

"Those two have been permanently assigned to work for the Seireitei and are going to debut soon," the teacher said with glee.

Hiro's heart sunk. Last night he'd lost his best friend. And now all his other friends weren't going to be around anymore. Without them it felt like living in a shut up hell whole all alone.

When the day was over and the driver came to pick him up Hiro looked none too far from a nerdy zombie.

At home Hiro had nothing to do so he thought he should clean his room. He had cleaned everything up but then he saw a the pile of clothes that he'd worn last night and picked them up to throw into was, when a slip of paper fell out of his pocket. Putting his clothing in the hamper he picked up the paper.

It was a poster of the Seireitei's concert promotions. Everyone who had become famous from that company was going to perform there. Then it hit Hiro. His figured out who could help him with his little problem. The Gotei 13… the Seireitei's most famous boy band. If he had them teach him how to be cool then it might actually work and he'd be filling the void left behind his friends had made. It was a long shot but then again Hiro wasn't just anyone. He was a Kazehaya.

At backstage at the concert saying he was a Kazehaya seemed like a good idea but the guards just laughed at him. "Kid the Kazehayas are strong, powerful, and good looking and you aren't any of those!"

Hiro was mad at that point and he pushed his way through the guards, tripped, and land in push up position on the floor. He saw a pair of black combat boots in front of him. Slowly his eyes went upwards and met with the a very confused and curious face. Hiro could recognize that orange hair anywhere. It was Ichigo Kurosaki!

"We're so sorry sir we'll deal with him immediately," the guards said picking Hiro up off the floor forcefully.

"Wait," Ichigo's voice sounded familiar to Hiro, maybe from all those times he'd heard him perform on stage. "I'll take him. You guys get back to your post."

The guards let go of his shoulders and arms and slid back to their posts.

"U-uh-uh-um-ah," was all that came out of Hiro's mouth.

Ichigo smirked and chuckled, "By the looks of it you're my age," he said putting his arms around Hiro's shoulders and guiding him towards the green room. When they got to the door he turned to him. "So what's your name?"

Hiro's mouth just gaped open for a while letting air in before he spoke up, "H-Hiroto K-K-Kazehaya…"

"Nice name," he said before his friendly face got serious. "Look I know you're the same guy I heard yelling last night so do you mind telling me why you're here."

"I-I ne-need y-you t-to h-help m-me l-learn t-to b-be c-cooler," Hiro stuttered out his pleading eyes unable to be seen behind his glasses.

"Well I can't help you on my own so we'll have to ask the other guys," Ichigo smiled as he opened the green room entrance door.

The eyes of the most famous male pop idols alive turned to Hiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Hisagi Shuhei, and Uryuu Ishida all had their eyes on _him_ the lamest guy in Gotei High history.

"Sup guys I brought in fresh meat!" Ichigo said taking his spot on a makeup chair with his name on it, literally.

"Who is this and why is he here?" Uryuu asked wondering why the hell Ichigo would randomly drag someone inside especially a guy… one nerdier then himself.

"More importantly, what's so special about the guy if Ichigo dragged his sorry ass in here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why are you asking me? Ask him," Ichigo was lounging away.

"So kid what's your name?" Renji asked.

"H-H-," before he could finish he was cut off.

"Seriously this kid looks like his about to piss his pants," Toshiro said.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Hiro got angry at that. "I'm a senior in high school!"

"Well you look like a kid…," Toshiro shrugged.

"You're one to talk," Hiro scoffed then suddenly realized who he was talking to and bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-san! I forgot who I was speaking to for a moment!"

Toshiro hated this guy's over formality more than that sudden outburst before.

"Anyways Toshiro let the guy say his name," Izuru finally spoke.

"My name is Hiroto Kazehaya…I'm here to ask for your help," Hiro looked down with grief.

This caught the interest of everyone in the room even though they wouldn't show it on the surface. No fan had ever come to them asking for help. It was usually if they would be their boyfriend or if they could live with them or marry them.

"How so?" Ulquiorra asked which was strange indeed.

Hiroto peered through his glasses and looked towards the pale member of the band who had the most stunning green eyes even if he was a man. "I need you to help me become cool."

**Sorry first chapter is lame and predictable… I know but I promise it get better!**


	2. Deals, Parties, and Digging Graves

**It's funnier in this chapter and it has more of the characters we know and love!**

** Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius: Yes they will be a couple but a developing one!**

** Sakura Kawaiii: Thank You! ^^**

** Miracle CCS: No, his other friends didn't betray him they were moved into the Seireitei dorms since they were about to prepare for they debut. **

"I need your help to be cooler."

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that?" Renji said trying hard not to laugh at the guy.

"I said I need your help to be cooler."

Was this guy serious? Did he really just ask them that?

"Haha Ichigo we give up," Grimmjow said sarcastically, "now will you please get this little shit outta here."

"Hear him out at least once," Ichigo said in all seriousness making the guys wonder if he was really serious.

"What is it about him that set you off Ichigo?" Uryuu asked.

"You'll see if you ask him. Why are you asking me?" Ichigo raised his voice in a slightly annoyed and angry tone.

"Alright fine we'll ask him," Toshiro said his overly cold voice made the room a few degrees cooler than it already was.

"So Hiro is it?" Izuru asked. Hiro nodded.

"Well Hiro mind explain why you asked us to help you be cool?" Hisagi asked speaking up for the first time.

"Well you see…," Hiro trailed off explaining the events of the day before and how in his life he'd always been ignored and he how he wanted to change.

"So you're doing this for a girl?" Grimmjow smiled at that one. "Is she good looking?"

"Oh yes! She's called a goddess at our school!" Hiro said nodding.

Toshiro, Uryuu, Ulquiorra, and Hisagi looked the guy over with weary eyes. They were all uncertain about how to deal with him. Grimmjow found him amusing as did Renji.

"Hey Hiro," Renji spoke up. "What's in it for us?"

"Well what would you guys possibly want? I mean you guys have it all don't you?" he asked them.

"I have an idea," Ichigo said smiling "I was at that party because of a friend of mine, I was in the bathroom stall when I heard you talking to your friend there and figured I could help. But of course if you want to be a more appealing person you looks gotta change and you just might be the perfect reason to talk to a few of our lady friends."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Izuru asked confused.

"Don't the girls absolutely love makeovers?" Ichigo said and all the guys got it. The more popular they got, the busier they got, and the female side of the Gotie was almost never free. Even when they were if the boys tried to go up and talk to them, things just got awkward.

"So you're going to ask the girls of the Gotei 13 to help me?" Hiro's eyes bugged out behind his glasses.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" Hisagi asked in a gruff almost threatening manner.

"No not at all I was just wondering," he said in a small voice, then continued, "didn't you guys get two new recruits last night?" Hiro asked remembering that Rai and Ryuu had finally been taken in.

Toshiro answered this one, "Yes we did. Turns out the two them are very gifted according to the older members of the Gotei, however we've never seen them since they are preparing for the duet debut. No one will be able to see them or talk to them for a good three weeks. Why do you ask?"

"Those two are friends of mine," Hiro said sadly.

"Was she the girl that scared everyone out of the club last night?" Ichigo laughed.

"He he yup that's Rai," Hiro said nervously scratching the back of his forehead.

"Is she the same girl that ditched ya?" Grimmjow asked nonchalantly.

"No, she's the one who defended me!" that comment struck a nerve with Hiro.

"You had a _girl_ defend you?" Renji asked.

"This guy really does need our help," Hisagi shook his head.

"We're even if the girls can help you too," Grimmjow added.

"So who's gonna ask?" Ichigo asked looking around. All the eyes in the room were once again on poor Hiro.

"W-wh-what? I can't possibly… I don't even know where they are," he said putting his hands up trying to block out their stares.

"Then I vote Toshiro since they all seem to find you cute," Ichigo said and everyone else agreed.

"No way! Never. I won't allow it!" He protested.

**Five Minutes Later At the Girl's Green Room Door:**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Toshiro mentally slapped his forehead.

"I-it's g-g-gonna b-be o-okay Hitsugaya-san," Hiro said in small voice. Toshiro looked to the nerdy boy that towered over him. He was at least six feet tall. A guy as big as him cowering like a fool, Toshiro felt extremely sorry for the guy. He sighed then knocked on the door.

When it opened the two boys were hit with a ray of blinding light and the scent of strong sweet perfume. Before they could open their eyes up again, they heard a voice.

"Shiro-chan!" and before he knew it Momo was latched on to him giving in a bone crushing hugging.

"Nice…to…see…you…too…Momo…now…will…you…let…go…," Toshiro chocked out.

"Momo Hinamori…," Hiro's jaw dropped. She was so cute! Just like how she looked in all the pictures, big brown eyes and long wavy black hair. Her face was even smaller than in the pictures. Even her frame looked more petite than the photos portrayed her to be.

"I-is s-she y-your g-g-girlfriend?" Hiro asked Toshiro.

Toshiro blushed, "No…"

"Don't be silly whoever you are Shiro-chan is like my little brother," Momo squeaked.

Toshiro's mood seemed to drop as she said that. "Anyways Momo we're here to ask you and the rest of the girls for some help…" Toshiro said, trying to change the subject.

"With what?" she asked.

"How about we take this inside so I don't have to say this over again," Toshiro said and Momo led the two of them inside. They sat on a couch one of the living room set that was in the middle of the green room, surrounded by the makeup chairs and vanities on every wall.

Hiro saw beautiful women all around him, Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihoin, Isane Kotetsu, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Tia Hallibel, Karin Kurosaki, Momo Hinamori, and the most beautiful Rukia Kuchiki.

"So Toshiro what brings you guys here?" Karin her eyes were trained on the white haired boy.

"And who is this you brought along with you?" Orihime tilted her head at the sight of Hiro.

"He's so weird looking…," Nel poked Hiro in the side.

"Well that's part of the reason why I'm here," Toshiro said to them. Then he wished through his teeth to Hiro. "Introduce yourself and tell them what you told us."

"Um oh yeah okay," He said. "M-my name is H-Hiroto K-Kazehaya and t-the Gotei 13 boys a-a-agreed to help me be-become co-cooler."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Rukia finally snapped her head towards the boy.

Toshiro huffed inwardly, "We need you guys to change his look. We might need some of your help when it comes to how he acts and behaves but firstly his style and over all look is just horrible. So that's why I'm here."

"Why didn't you just ask Yumichika? He's the best stylist around…," Yoruichi joined the conversation.

Toshiro grit his teeth, "I would have but he's busy working on the two new recruits that about going to debut soon…"

"Oh right. Then I guess we can help you, but we're going to need money for the new clothes…," Rangiku said.

"Rangiku remember we're doing this for Hiro not doing this so you can buy sake and makeup," Toshiro told her.

"But she has a point we aren't going to pay for the clothes…," Momo tapped her finger to the side of her face as she thought.

"Um excuse me," Hiro called everyone to attention. "I can pay for my clothes after all my asking you guys to do this for me is a big thing in itself."

"You do understand they don't shop cheap right?" Toshiro gave him a look of warning.

Hiro laughed timidly, "I come from the Kazehaya family." They were a big cluster of governors and politicians in Japan who were there since the Edo period.

"Oh my god you're from _the_ Kazehaya family?" Rangiku asked totally shocked. Everyone in that family was totally loaded.

"Rangiku!" everyone in the room said her name raising their tones as the dragged it on.

"What?" She asked. "I was only think that now we won't have to worry about paying for the clothes."

"Well Hiro," Rukia said as she glanced at the timer on her dresser. "It's almost time for us to perform. We'll talk more on this at the after party." After this Toshiro escorted the boy out of the girl's green room and sent him back to the guys green room.

"So did they say they'd help?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro nodded, letting the tension in the air die.

Ulquiorra didn't show any reaction what so ever. Hisagi and Izuru just looked amused. Grimmjow and Renji though were hollering and hooting everywhere.

"Anyways guys, I think we should figure out how to help Hiro," Toshiro said causing the hype to lessen.

"When it comes to this I really don't know where to start…" Uryuu said taking a look at Hiro.

"I'd say the first thing we need to change is his look," Hisagi said.

"I agree I like hell I'd be seen in public with someone that looks like that," Grimmjow stated.

"It's settled then you'll make an appointment with the girls about when you're going to have you total extreme makeover," Renji said shivering at how girly that sounded.

"Wait you guy aren't leaving me with the girls all alone are you?" Hiro asked his eyes bulging but that couldn't be seen behind his glasses.

"Fuck no I'm not letting this bastard have all the fun! I'm going!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I presume I will have to go as well if Grimmjow goes… I will try and lessen or eliminate any damage he might cause," Ulquiorra said in his very cool, very monotonous voice.

"Oh no you don't!" Uryuu shouted. "There is no way I'm leaving Orihime with those two!"

"She does not belong to either of us so why can I not go?" Ulquiorra said in the same monotone.

"Those are fighting words aren't they?" Uryuu's eyes blazed.

"Hold it you two all," Ichigo said. "All of us are going and that's final." No one disagreed with that.

"Hiro's been invited to the after party to talk about the timing," Toshiro said.

After hearing this Izuru went to their wardrobe and found an over sized black coat as big as an king sized bed sheet. "Here this is to make sure no one see you."

"Since the only ones who aren't over twenty one are Ichigo, Uryuu, Toshiro, and Ulquiorra you'll have to hang with them for a while," Renji said grinning.

"You just have to bring that up don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Heck yeah! You might be leader of our band Ichigo but that doesn't mean you defy the law," Renji grinned.

"Ugh, now you're starting to sound like Byakuya," Ichigo said annoyed.

"Whatever Strawberry," Renji said with a smirk.

"You wanna go penis boy? Then bring it on!" Ichigo said glaring at Renji, reminding the latter of his fashion choice when they got to pick their own accessories. The two of them started beating each other up.

"Here we go again," Toshiro sighed. Then he turned to Hiro. "It's going to be you, Ulquiorra, Ishida, Kurosaki, and I in a VIP lounge. That way no one will know about our little project. The girls other than Yoruichi, Isane, Tia, Nel, and Rangiku don't really like to drink or are under aged will be the only ones joining us. It's far away from the noise and the drunks, meaning those three," he pointed to Renji, Grimmjow, and Hisagi.

"Just go with what we say," Toshiro finished then grabbed a T-shirt out of the open wardrobe and threw it at Ichigo and Renji. "Will you two stop acting like idiots and get ready! It's almost our turn to go on stage!"

"What am I going to do while you guys are on stage?" Hiro asked.

"Sit tight and stay shut," Grimmjow said before leaving.

Hiro did as he was told and thought about the events that he'd just lived through. When he told Yuri this she wasn't going to believe it! But he remember just as soon as he forgot, Yuri wasn't his friend anymore. Her drunk state of mind said what she'd probably kept bottled up for years…

Then there was Rai and Ryuu… He knew they had no say but it was really bad timing for them to have to leave for their debut especially around now when he needed them the most. Then he remember if they were new recruits they might be at the party tonight. That means he might see his friends! He might get to talk to them!

"Those two new recruits won't be going anywhere until they debut…," a tall blonde headed man with a hat walked into the room. The man looked at his expression amused, "You know thinking aloud isn't the smartest thing to do."

"Who—" before Hiro could finish the man cut in.

"Who am I?" the smiled and looked down straight into Hiro's glasses. "Kisuke Urahara. Pleasure to meet you."

Just then rowdy footsteps were headed towards the room.

"Oh look if it isn't hat man," Renji said grinning.

"What are you doing here Urahara?" Ichigo said through his teeth.

"Making a new friend," Kisuke said smiling.

"Oh really then what's his name?" Uryuu asked.

"Hiro something or the other…alright I give up I just wanna know what you guys are up too," Kisuke smiled at them.

"Whatever we're doin is none of you business so beat it," Ichigo glared at the man.

"Alright, alright," Kisuke said putting his hands up. "I'll stop." His tone of voice and aura changed it suddenly became deadly and cold. "But old man Yamamoto's gonna hear about this and when he does… Let's just say it's gonna be from the press not from me."

"Damn it Urahara! Fine we'll tell you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Good cause that's what I like to hear," he smiled again. They explained everything to him and told him who all was going to be involved.

"Yoruichi's doing this too? I surprised ever agreed to something like this. But since she's in I guess I'll join in the fun as well," Kisuke said.

"I've got a bad feeling that more and more people are going to get involved in this…," Uryuu said.

"Same here," Renji said nodding.

**Later at the Party:**

Ichigo was glad the room that he Toshiro, Uryuu, Ulquiorra, and Hiro were in was sound proof. The music that was blaring outside was the worst indie rock song he'd ever heard. The girls were a little late due to their run in with a few fans and were still on their way. Outside the room he knew that Izuru, Hisagi, Renji, Grimmjow, Shunsui, Ikkaku, and Tetsuzaemon were getting drunk and rowdy and he knew that wasn't a very pretty sight. All of them totally lose control when they drink and they're rowdy enough people as is.

"It's us," the girls knocked.

"Finally," Toshiro said moving from his game of dart to the door. "Took you guys long enough."

"Don't be grumpy Shiro-chan," Momo scolded and his mouth shut instantly.

"Rukia," Ichigo said regarding her. He gave her a stiff nod then wanted to slap himself for it later. Her brother had been on his ass about her lately so it made him keep at least a thirty feet distance from her, right now however it was less than ten.

"Ichigo," she said to him in the same manner. That made him feel a little depressed on the inside.

"Okay enough with the hellos let's move on to the business at hand," Orihime said.

"Right," Uryuu agreed.

"You heard the princess let's get to the point," Ulquiorra said.

Everyone sat down. Rukia next to Ichigo on the love seat, Momo sat on plush letter ottoman, Toshiro sat on the bean bag next to Momo, Karin and Orihime took two seat on the three seat couch, and that made Uryuu and Ulquiorra have a glare off to see who could sit next to her, but before they could move. A girl came through the door and took a seat next to Orihime. Realizing it was Soi Fon, Uryuu took the foldable chair and Ulquiorra took the lounge chair next to the one Hiro was sitting at.

"I hear you guys are making this guy over. I want in no questions asked," Soi Fon said. No one said anything. They all though Soi Fon hated this sort of stuff. But now that she wanted to actually do something like this…they were mortified but didn't show it.

"Okay…let's talk about when we're going to take him to be made over," Rukia started. "Here are all the dates that we are free." She pulled a paper with dates and times on it from her purse. Ichigo picked took it from her hands and their fingers slightly brushed causing sparks to shot down both of their spines. He cleared his throat and read the paper as the others began to snicker.

"This thing says the next time you guy are free is in three months?" he complained.

"Well Ichigo these dates are for when the girls and I have absolutely nothing to do for a day. This process is going to take more than just three hours. It's gonna take a whole day so deal," Rukia said.

"We have to make some progress … What's he gonna do until then?" Ichigo looked distraught.

"I have an idea," Soi Fon spoke up and the room fell into awkward silence again. "Maybe we could train him in that time you know like get him into shape."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Toshiro said surprised at himself but more at what Soi Fon said.

"Um okay then," Ichigo said turning to Hiro. "Looks like you're going to get into shape."

"Thank you!" Hiro said. Not really knowing how he was supposed to react to something like that.

"Oh you won't be saying that once she's done with you…," Karin muttered under her breath.

**Excuse the errors and sorry it's a bit late…R&R**


	3. Idolhood, Moving In,& Ichigo's Crush

**I hope you find this funny… Delving into the plot… I hope to finish this one off soon so I can get back to my other fics… it's just this one had been eating at me so I figured what the hell I'll do it… Hee hee enjoy… (Yes there will be many many many couples in this fic ones you've probably never even heard of and some very common and loved ones)**

"Push harder!" Soi Fon yelled.

"I am!" Hiro yelled back as he went back down from the crunch he'd just come up for. It had been a month since the day he's asked the Gotei for their help and as Karin has said. He absolutely hated every moment of his training with Soi Fon. Five hours every day of the week and since he wasn't working for Gotei he still had to go to school. On the weekends and before tests training was cut to two hours. Hiro might have been regretting it but he'd noticed that his body had become more toned and felt lighter and easier to move.

For better skin the girls gave him a face wash and cream to apply to his face afterwards only in the morning and right before bed they'd told him, also they told him to drink lots of water. Hiro was shocked when he saw most of his pimples disappear.

On the weekend the guys showed him where how he acted made him look like a nerd. So far he'd gotten past the stuttering which was a major plus. They also made sure Hiro was able to speak with all of them normally. Two hours of that a day and the whole day on weekends had paid off.

Everyone thought it was remarkable how fast Hiro had moved up. His progress was better than what they had originally thought it would have been.

He still wore those glasses he had everywhere and all the clothes in his closet seemed to look the same other than his baggy gym clothes: a baggy grey sweat pant with a grey hoodie which had a hood that always covered his head and was tied so tightly that only some of his glasses, nose and mouth were seen.

Fans of the Gotei started to notice him at events and since he wore that king sized cloak over himself at all times. They started to call him the phantom of the Gotei and on more than one occasion tried to mug him. After that the CEO Yamamoto asked for an explanation, which gave them no choice but to comply.

This time he didn't wear suspenders so it looked a bit better… but the bow tie made up for it, thankfully however, the outfit was all covered under that same black cloak.

"Well this is it… it was nice knowing you guys," Renji gulped.

Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Izuru, and Hisagi didn't say anything. "No way I'll let that old fuck kill me!" Grimmjow said but no one believed it. They were in front of the office building, the Seireitei Headquarters.

"Shut it Grimmjow if the fans hear you we're screwed," Ichigo said in a threatening whisper as they hurried towards the entrance.

"Well if that the case I guess we should go in," Kisuke said coming in from behind them.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just now! I was on the way to my office when I saw you guys and I figured you need help with old man Yamamoto," he said smiling.

"Urahara, I don't think we want to risk you taking charge of this…," Ichigo said not wanting Kisuke to do anything at all, because if he knew Kisuke then he'd only make things worse for them.

"Well that's too bad then, because old man Yamamoto looks quite angry. I'm probably the only one who could help you with something like that," he teased.

"Alright whatever. Just come we can't keep standing out here arguing," Toshiro grumbled walking through the doors, Hisagi, Izuru, and Hiro in his suit.

"Come Grimmjow we have to go," Ulquiorra said grabbing Grimmjow by the ear and dragging him inside.

"Fuck! That hurts you bat donkey human hybrid!" Grimmjow said.

"Whatever cat boy," Ulquiorra replied still dragging him by ear.

Renji grabbed Ichigo in a head lock and dragged him along. "Let's just let him come Ichigo… We all know he'd follow us whether we want him to or not."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but shut it.

"Good seems like you guys made the right choice to let me come along," Kisuke said grinning brightly. Everyone, but Hiro looked back at him with nostrils flared.

Again Kisuke just laughed awkwardly and raised his hands in mock defeat.

They walked into the Seireitei headquarters' main office which was amazing.

There was a fountain of what looked like shinigami fighting off monstrous looking creature in the center of the atrium. Then the square shaped room split off into three different hallways. The two hallways to either side of the group were full of people bustling in and out of every corner. The one on the right was labeled PRACTICE ROOMS, AV SQUAD, & MEDICAL SUPPORT. The one on the left said HUMAN RESOURCES DEPARTMENT, SETS, & FOOD COURT. The hallway opposite the entrance was the one they were headed to, the one labeled OFFICES OF HIGH RANKING OFFICERS.

As they walked down Hiro saw the doors on either side of him the names they had on them were most of the most famous people in Japan. Joshiro Ukitake, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi Zaraki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Sajin Komamura, Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, and Gin Ichimaru were written on either side of the hallway over office doors leading up to the big golden doors at the end of the hallway. Above those door in big fancy gold print was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"I'm not opening that door," Renji said.

"Aww is poor Rudolph afraid," Grimmjow said.

"Rudolph has a red nose not red hair," Renji said through teeth trying to push Grimmjow but ending up pushing. Uryuu who got mad and pushed Ulquiorra accidentally, which led to Ulquiorra pushing Uryuu into Grimmjow who pushed him to Toshiro, who then was pushed into Kisuke who was pushed into Ichigo who was pushed into Renji. They all started fighting with each other and through the fight opened the doors.

"Stop this infernal nonsense!" Genryusai wasn't happy and that was apparent.

The boys pulled apart from each other and brushed off their clothes.

"You all know why you are here…," Yamamoto when off into some rant on how they were wrong to have hidden it from him and done something this big without telling him. Meanwhile Hiro was taking in the gist of the room. High ceilings with marble floors, an ebony desk the size of a baby elephant, a large brown office chair like one you might see in an Edgar Allen Poe story, and pictures all around. On the walls were all the artists that the Seireitei had produced. Then he saw a picture of someone he knew. It was a picture of Rai and Ryuu when they were little kids. Surprisingly their style of clothing hadn't changed at all. He kept looking around and found another picture this time it old man Yamamoto with Rai when she was a toddler he guessed. He was surprised to see the old man smiling and holding her while she laughed and clapped her hands.

"How do you know Rai-chan?" Hiro interrupted the old man's speech. Yamamoto simply raised his eyebrow.

"Rai?" he asked. "How do you know her?"

"She's one of my only friends," Hiro said from behind his cloak.

"Take that cloak off boy," Yamamoto ordered and Hiro did as he was told. The old man looked him over. "So you're the Hiro I hear so much about. This is surprising indeed."

"Do I know you sir?" Hiro asked genuinely confused now.

Yamamoto chuckled, "I've heard a lot about you from my granddaughter…Raikami."

Everyone's jaw dropped, the CEO actually laughed! Well, there was the fact that Hiro knew their CEO's granddaughter, but the first was slightly rarer.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew his grandgaughter?" Renji asked practically screaming.

"Even I didn't know she was his granddaughter…," Hiro replied breathlessly.

"Speaking of Rai… I guess you know Ryuu as well," Yamamoto said in questioning manner with an eyebrow raised. Hiro nodded slowly.

"They spoke highly of you... said you were worth looking at," the old man spoke as though he was in deep thought.

Hiro's eyes began to water. Ryuu and Rai would never turn their backs on him. They were always looking out for him.

The boys of the Gotei were shocked… Everyone was buzzing about how talented the new recruits were and here they had said Hiro was worth looking at...

"I think that this boy should be trained as a new recruit for the Gotei and released as either a solo artist or join these boys," Kisuke said in hushed voice behind the guys.

"Well, now, that does seem like a good idea…," he said stroking his long with beard. Then he slammed his fist on the table. "It's decided then!" Causing everyone to jump. "That boy," he pointed at Hiro, "will be the latest addition to the Gotei 13."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted in unison except for Kisuke who was smiling under his hat. The clogged man somehow managed to get out of that room unnoticed at that point.

"Nonononono," Renji said rapidly. "We can't possibly do that!"

"This guy isn't even trained in the proper way there is no way in hell we can help him learn that fast!" Grimmjow shouted angrily.

"You have Soi Fon training him so I don't see how he'd possibly fail…She leaves no room for errors…," the old man said nodding.

"I'm cool with it," Ichigo said smiling.

"Good I hope all of you will follow in suit of your leader… or I'm raising his pay by docking yours,"  
>Yamamoto threatened. "And that mean cutting the sake budget in half."<p>

"Not the sake!" Hisagi, Izuru, Renji, and Grimmjow shouted.

"Old man you can mess with me, mess with my friends, and mess with my pay but you should never ever mess with my sake!" Grimmjow shouted.

"All you have to do is simply agree to have Hiro start training and be in the Gotei 13…," Yamamoto said as though it was as easy as getting a drink of water from a glass.

"I guess," Renji said scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever," Grimmjow grumbled.

"The sake is safe…," Izuru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot," Yamamoto said. "He'll be staying in your dorms as well."

By now all the guys REALLY REALLY wanted to beat the old man up, but when they were about to move Hiro spoke up.

"Please stop sir," he said in a small voice. "Obviously they'd rather not have me join or live with them so please don't force them to do anything. Plus it would be rude of me to impose myself on them after all they've done for me."

The boys looked at how pitiful Hiro was. They thought about how they always had each other whether they liked it or not. Hiro was always alone he had absolutely no one. They put their anger aside and said.

"Ahh what the hell he can live with us…," Grimmjow said.

"Welcome to the family," Renji said grinning.

"Where are we going to put his room?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah old man where's he going to stay?" Grimmjow asked.

"Rai-chan says you are from the Kazehaya family. I'm sure that you have more than enough money to add another room to their dorms…," Yamamoto pressured.

"I'll have to ask," Hiro said timidly cowering in front of the massive old man.

"What? We weren't allowed to renovate and he gets to?" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah that's unfair!" Renji agreed.

"Well none of you ever asked if you could have renovations done and none of you could afford them…Well maybe Ulquiorra, Izuru, and Uryuu could," Yamamoto said. "Besides Hiro's building a room entirely for himself if you guys want to rebuild your rooms be my guest."

"You're saying we can rebuild our rooms?" Uryuu asked.

"Yes boy I am," he said sternly. "Now go before I change my mind."

All of them were now glad that Hiro was living with them. They have a new addition meaning more publicity and also they got to remodel their rooms.

"Sir," a voice came through the door. His secretary, Chojiro Sasakibe, came in with a poster. Yamamoto opened and smiled slightly nodding in approval.

"This is a very good design and both of them look quite good as well. Tell Yumichika he's getting a pay raise for making my granddaughter look stunning," he said. The boys all wanted to sneak a peak. "Ahh, all of you wish to see my granddaughter, but no you'll simply have to wait," he teased. All of them were going to leave when Hiro was called back to stay a little longer. "Here boy have this and make sure the others don't get their dirty hands on it. I'm sure Rai and Ryuu would want you to be the first one to see their poster," Yamamoto said handing Hiro the wrapped up scroll. "Hide it under your cloak before you leave."

Hiro simply said, "Thank you." Bowed respectfully and exited the room covering himself with the black robe. He was in shock. Just a month ago he was a hopeless nobody and now he was going to be one of the Gotei 13. He didn't know what to do and before he knew it tears fell from his eyes. He didn't know whether he should have been extremely happy or very sad at that moment. His emotions were a big mess. So he just cried.

"Aw don't cry Mr. Ghosty man," a cute voice said. Hiro looked around and saw in front of him was a small pink haired girl. She hugged his leg. "Yachiru-chan is here." Hiro smiled but it couldn't be seen behind his cloak he patter her head and she pouted. "Mr. Ghosty man I'm hungry."

"The let's go to the food court," he suggested.

"Kay!" she replied brightly. Grabbing his cloak end. "I'm not good with directions so lead the way."

Hiro took her into the food court. None too far from what you would find in an indoor mall. Hiro went up to a man selling cookies and bought a cookie cake.

"Here you go," Hiro said handing Yachiru the cookie cake and her eyes lit up.

"Mr. Ghosty man you are my new best friend!" Yachiru said before slaughtering the cookie cake. Somehow Hiro had a feeling that she'd eat the whole thing by herself so her let her at it.

"Oh no looks like you met Yachiru," Ichigo said from behind Hiro scaring him.

"She's seems sweet…," Hiro said looking at the pink haired girl fondly.

"She always does at first…but don't let her outward appearance fool you…that girl is a menace," Ichigo whispered.

"Is Chigo-chan saying bad things about Mr. Ghosty man?" Yachiru lifted her head cocking it sideways. Her cute tone vanished, "Chigo-chan I'll kill you if you hurt Mr. Ghosty." Her red brown eyes ablaze.

"Apparently she likes you," Ichigo said patting Hiro's shoulder.

"I don't mind. She's like the little sister I never had…," Hiro said remember the pains of being an only child.

Yachiru smiled at Hiro. "So Mr. Ghosty man you wanna be my nii-chan?"

"Sure Yachiru," he said in kind tone. The little girl's face lit up. She held out her pinky.

"Promise you'll be my big brother from now on and I'll be your little sister," she said.

"I promise," Hiro said bringing his cloaked pinky over to her small one.

She jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay! Yay! I have a big brother now! Wait till I tell Kenny about you!"

"Uh oh," Ichigo said paling, as massive sweat drops formed on his face. "I think we'd best get you out of here." Ichigo ran to the table where all the other guys were sitting and grabbed them all the sprinted to the exits as fast as they could and hoped in their limo and drove to Hiro's house.

"My god that was close," Ichigo panted.

"What the hell da'ya do that for?" Grimmjow asked.

"Kenpachi," that one word was all the other boys needed. The head of security department, Kenpachi Zaraki, was a beast. All of them had trained with him luckily before debut, because training with him for just one day landed you in the hospital for six months.

"Who's Kenpachi?" Hiro asked.

"Well since you're going to be working here you have all rights to know… Kenpachi or as Yachiru calls him Kenny is the head of security. He's one to pick a fight… You remember those guards that were at the door right that wouldn't let you go until I asked them to?" Ichigo said and asked. Hiro nodded behind his cloak.

"Well they work under Kenpachi and the reason why we don't ever have fans attack us is because they know how tough the security team under Kenpachi is…," Ichigo said.

"Kenpachi nearly killed us all once while trying to teach us 'self defense'," Renji said putting air quotes around self defense.

"He's really just lookin for an excuse to kick someone's ass," Grimmjow said through his teeth. "But I've gotta say it's sure as hell fun fighting the guy."

"That because you're you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said.

"Shut it hybrid…you got out of the fight along with glasses," Grimmjow snapped at him. Uryuu and Ulquiorra simply choose to pay to skip out of self defense lessons, Izuru on the other hand wasn't given the offer so he got his ass kicked.

"Toshiro was lucky enough to have been a recruit since he was a kid. Kenpachi surprisingly as you've seen has a soft side for little children," Hisagi said.

"I hate how that guy always picks fights," Izuru said.

"Same here. It's simply vile and inhumane," Hisagi agreed.

"Let's all just be glad he isn't HR head," Uryuu said putting a disturbing thought into their mind. Luckily the HR head was Joshiro Ukitake, one of the nicest most reasonable people they'd ever met.

"Well anyways Hiro pack up your stuff and let's go," Ichigo said ushering the boy towards his house.

Hiro packed his bags with clothes and toiletries then looked around his bedroom one last time. He figured he wouldn't be here for a while. He looked to the picture of him and his friends that had been taken not too long ago. In fact it had been taken earlier that summer. He took that with him as well. It would be his motivation.

"Done," Hiro said getting back into the limo. They drove to the boys dorms, which was really a mansion.

"Okay so you'll be sleeping in Ichigo's room since it's the biggest," Renji said as they walked though the French glass double doors at the entrance. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement and Ichigo just sighed.

"Come on," Ichigo said taking one of Hiro's bags. "I'll take you to your temporary room."

The two walked up a metal stair case like one you'd find in a fire escape only there were spiraled and had a more classy edge to them. When they got to the second floor it was a simple hallway with four doors. They stopped in front of the one that had 15 on it. Ichigo opened a pad next to the door and punched in numbers. He turned to Hiro, "You're gonna want a pass lock on your room too. These guys manage to barge in any chance they get." Ichigo grabbed the door handle and opened the door to a dimly lit room with wood floors. There was a big square bed on the right hand corner of the room and from under it Ichigo pulled out a mattress. "It's not much but it's something." Hiro grabbed it and put it on the far left side of the room. A desk that was placed in the middle of the room divided what the mutually agreed on to be each other's sides of the room. Hiro looked around and saw scary looking masks and masked monster posters all around him. Also he saw a black zanpaktou in a glass case over it was written, Zangetsu. Looking at his desk Hiro saw many pictures of Ichigo and Rukia.

"Do you like Rukia-chan?" Hiro asked a sly smile on his face.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "How—," he stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Well yeah… I guess."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Hiro said confused.

"Never found the right time to I guess, plus every time I see her we always end up fighting and making things really awkward... It makes me wonder if we'd work out together...," Ichigo said sighing. "Plus she's way out of my league."

"No actually both of you are quite even and complement each other quite well and I think you argue because that's how both of you show affection," Hiro said.

"You really think so?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure of it," Hiro said smiling.

"You know Hiro, you're probably the only guy in this house that I could actually like sharing a room with," Ichigo grinned as he thought of the the fact he now had a decent roommate.

Hiro felt some sort of hole in his heart fill at those words. He felt a surge of energy rush through him at that complement. He remembered the poster Yamamoto had given him. He took it out and opened it.

What Hiro saw he couldn't believe… Ryuu had a hair style like Ulquiorra's only it was white, his eyes were as dark as night itself and the light reflecting off of them were like stars, his face now all the pimples were gone was smooth, angular, and perfectly formed like some sort of male super model's. Rai had her hair down which went all the way to the floor it was curly and in ringlets, her face was angular and perfect, her black trench coat hugged her curves to perfection, but what got him was her eyes they were like glowing turquoise gems. Both of them looked down right godly in the picture. It was hard to believe a month ago both of them looked out of place and strange. Maybe they had be this way all their lives only never exposed it. Hiro knew that deep down both of them were beautiful people, now he figured the way they looked was the way they were inside.

"Whatcha got there Hiro?" Ichigo asked coming over the Hiro's side of the room to sneak a peak. As he looked at the picture, he let out a low whistle, "Their poster looks better than ours. They don't even look like rookies."

"Hey Ichigo?" Hiro looked up at him.

"Yeah?" the orange haired idol responded.

"Don't tell the other boys about this, please," Hiro pleaded.

"Of course…as long as you keep your mouth shut about Rukia," Ichigo said striking a deal.

"Deal," Hiro said holding out his hand which Ichigo then shook.

**Like it? R&R**


	4. Island Vacation Anyone?

**I might have forgotten to tell you… Toshiro, Karin, Ururu, and Jinta are all like fourteen. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, and Orihime are all like eighteen. Momo, Izuru, Nel, Grimmjow, Renji, Tia, and Ulquiorra are twenty one. Hisagi is twenty two. Everyone else is older. Hiyori is twenty one and Shinji is like twenty five. So yeah in this one everyone's relatively older than usual…**

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hiro heard laughter from downstairs and he woke up.

"RENJI YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" he figured it was Grimmjow.

"What the hell? Why is Grimmjow's hair pink?" there was Ichigo's voice.

Hiro figured he'd better get up and stop it before they started to kill each other again.

"Hiro… I see the noise they have been making disturbed your rest…," Toshiro sighed. He knew the poor guy was being worked to death and there these guys were waking him up from whatever sleep he could get.

His practice hours had shot up. Now it was nine then five hours alternating in a cycle every day and four hours on the weekends. His regular training with Soi Fon was still there they just added two hours of dance class and to top it off he practiced the dance he learned with the boys for two hours. So by the time he got home he was dead. It had been two months now. By now Hiro had a solid four pack and his biceps were now formed but not bulging like Grimmjow's.

The girls had given Hiro a special face treatment that he used every weekend that totally cleared all the pimples on his skin. He was given a specific body wash that moisturized his skin and kept it looking hydrated and healthy not to mention make him smell hot. The girls even told him to change how he washed his hair. They handed him a dandruff removing shampoo, dry scalp hydrator, and oil controller. But his hair was still a gelled back every day. They had told him to do so until the day of the real transformation so that it would have a better feel when they totally transformed him.

Hiro was pulled out of school and was now being home schooled by Toshiro. He was learning better from someone who was three times younger than all of his teachers. Toshiro told him that the learning systems at schools suck and he didn't believe in them and followed his own method of study that's how he got so far so fast. His new teacher told him that he was glad that there was going to be another person with some common sense in the group, due to the heavy lack of it.

The news that there would be a new Gotei 13 member spread like black plague. No one had any idea that it was Hiro because it was extremely tight knit. Kenpachi had doubled the guard on the boys because Yachiru didn't want her new best friend to get hurt or stolen.

Getting accepted into the Gotei was like getting accepted into a family. Something Hiro never had.

"Nah it's okay," Hiro said sleepily.

This pissed Toshiro off. Why was this guy so passive? He let everyone walk all over him and he didn't ever give a crap, so he stormed downstairs.

"Will you idiot's keep it down… I have work to do and you guys are so damn loud that I'm unable to concentrate…Also Hiro's trying to get some sleep and we all know how little sleep he gets these days you guys could be a bit more considerate to others…," Toshiro anger made the room's temperature drop a few degrees.

"Oh right…," Renji said scratching the back of him head. "Sorry Toshiro."

"Yeah…Sorry to you too Hiro," Ichigo said sighing.

"WHATEVER LIKE GIVE A SHIT CHIBI YOU AND NERD BOY OVER THERE LIVE IN THIS HOUSE SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL!" Grimmjow yelled right in Toshiro's face.

A vein in Toshiro's skull popped out, "What did you just call me?" he asked Grimmjow in his deathly cool tone showing he was furious at this point. The room's temperature was like that of an igloo.

"You heard me…," Grimmjow smirked. "Chibi."

Toshiro moved at blindingly fast speeds grabbed a chair and hit Grimmjow with it so hard that it broke.

"If I didn't have as much muscle as I did I think that might have killed me," Grimmjow wheezed now on the ground and bloody.

"Toshiro, there was no need to play whack the annoying pink haired loud mouth with a chair until it brakes even though he deserves it," Hiro said joining them all downstairs.

Everyone was either laughing or smiling, except for Grimmjow who was now receiving first aid from Uryuu.

"You think we'll have to take him to the hospital," Renji asked.

"Nah it's Grimmjow he'll be fine after he sleeps," Izuru said.

"Looking at Hiro, I think the guy needs to go to the hospital more than Grimmjow does…" Ichigo said. "Seriously look at the guy he's nearly dead from the way Soi Fon is training him," Ichigo turned his head to Hiro, "Tell ya what how about this weekend no training no practice we'll just go to an island and chill."

"But Soi Fon—," Hiro started to say.

"Will be busy training the security squad," Ichigo said.

"But she never told me anything about that…," he said confused.

"I told Yachiru that she was giving her nii-chan a hard time," Ichigo said."So said she'd pull a few strings to make sure that you can relax."

"Ah my Chiru-chan is so cute," Hiro said proudly.

"Yeah Yachiru's letting us go on the island trip if we promise to bring her along and Kenpachi won't let us go until and unless we have other girls which means all of them there mean that Ukitake-san is going to supervise which means Unohana-san is coming. Oh yeah and if Rukia is going Byakuya's coming too. And it's Yoruichi's island so she'll be there meaning Kisuke will be there," Toshiro said taking a deep breath after saying all that.

"So it's not gonna boring to say the least," Uryuu said.

"Yeah you only want to see Orihime in a bikini," Ulquiorra scoffed.

"Like you don't," Uryuu growled back.

"Actually I'd much rather see her-," he was cut off.

"Don't finish that sentence please," Hiro said clamping Ulquiorra's mouth shut with his hand.

"We all already know he was gonna say naked," Renji said shrugging.

"You perverts," Ulquiorra said taking Hiro's hand off his mouth. "I'd much rather see her in that dress that I made."

"I make better dresses," Uryuu said.

"No you don't," Ulquiorra scoffed, "they are always too frilly and girly."

"Well it's a dress!"

"That doesn't mean that you have to fluff and ribbon everywhere!"

"Why are you guys yelling about dress?" Hiro yelled his face despite his thick reflective glasses looked disturbed.

"Yeah guys I admit it sound pretty gay…," Hisagi said.

"Says the man who had sixty-nine tattooed to his face!" Uryuu yelled.

"That was one time!" Hisagi said to Uryuu.

"Will you all please shut up you're giving me a headache," Hiro said rubbing his temples and everyone went back to normal.

"Yeah whatever," Hisagi said. "I'm cooking ramen tonight so don't complain."

"As long as it's edible," Toshiro said stalking off to his room.

Everyone headed back to their rooms.

"Sorry about that dude," Ichigo said laughing slightly. "I forgot you were resting we should have been more considerate."

"It's cool… Nine hours of training is a bit too much though I wish they'd cut it back to the time I had to train before," Hiro said yawning.

"Well at least you didn't have to train ten days straight with no sleep," Ichigo said.

"They really made you do that?" Hiro asked amazed.

"Well I sort of let them do that because for me I like to practice straight through once and not have to bother about it anymore and actually do stuff with the things I've learned," Ichigo said.

"So you really did that?" Hiro asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said smirking.

**THE KUCHIKI HOUSEHOLD:**

"Onii-sama...pardon my asking…but what are you doing?" Rukia asked utterly confused as to what the hell Byakuya was doing by setting candy on little rat traps all throughout the very large Kuchiki estate.

"It seems we have all sorts of pests in this house, Rukia," Byakuya said his tone sounding slightly annoyed.

"Might I ask what you mean by that?" Rukia was still blatantly confused.

"That little pink haired daughter of Zaraki's… I think she might have followed me home…Now she is constantly bugging me while I am trying to work!" Byakuya yelled in frustration for the first time in history. Rukia's eyes went wide and she didn't say anything.

"BYA-KUN!" there was a rush of wind and Byakuya then felt something clamp onto this left leg nearly stopping the circulation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed so loudly the world shook.

**To the Boys:**

"What was that?" Hiro asked.

"Looks Yachiru decided to stalk Byakuya again…," Ichigo sighed. Hiro just looked at him confused.

Ichigo shook his head, "I'll explain later."

**Back to the KUCHIKI ESTATE:**

Yachiru was in the corner munching on some candy while Byakuya was calling Kenpachi who was simply laughing manically at what Yachiru had just done. Rukia walked back to her room.

"Well that was awkward," she said to herself and sighed walking over to her desk to read her email. As her computer started up one could notice the picture of her and Ichigo at a concert in Malaysia as her background. In her desk drawer there was an album she'd kept of all of her moments with Ichigo along with every present he'd ever given her.

There was that stuffed lion they found and kept passing back and forth since the first time they'd met, the red scarf he'd forgotten when he was over and she'd didn't feel like returning, the hairpin that Yuzu had given Ichigo to give to her, and the latest addition to her gifts a portrait they'd had done when he lost a bet inside a picture frame. She often thought to herself _'Why was Ichigo so dense at times? No matter how much they argued they couldn't be apart…it was like going against nature… ' _

Scanning through her inbox she found an email from Ichigo.

"A trip? To an island?" Rukia thought about it for a moment. That did sound like a good idea. Going to a private island, away from rowdy fans and the rush of a city life just chill and relax. And maybe just maybe she could get alone time with Ichigo…

This set Rukia's thoughts at ease…now she'd finally be able to tell Ichigo her real feelings… away from all the tension and stress…

This made Rukia smile.

"Rukia-sama," she heard someone called from outside her door so she shut her laptop.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready," the servant said.

"Alright," Rukia got up from her chair and walked into the dining hall eating dinner by herself apparently.

**THAT WEEKEND:**

"Nii-tan!" Yachiru yelled running over to hug the once again cloaked Hiro who picked her up, as their planes finally landed on the private island.

"How's my Chiru-chan?" Hiro asked her.

"I went to Bya-kun's house and ate lots and lots of candy and cake and he let me play hide and seek!" she yapped on and on about how she liked it at the Kuchiki estate.

"It's so nice to be here," Orihime said stretching her arms wide.

"Hell yeah!" said Grimmjow who was fully recovered now.

They had all landed in the beach front side of the Shihoins' summer mansion. The house was three stories tall and cut through a good part of the island's forest. It had a high ceiling atrium with glass skylights and a very open lay out. The banisters of the upper floors wrapped around almost all the walls of the house.

"First floor has the kitchen, home theater, dining room, master bed room, and parlor. Second floor has the game rooms and is also where Gin, Rangiku, Ukitake-san, and Unohana-san will be saying. Third floor west wing is the boys' side and right wing in the girls' side. Alright you lot better not break anything!" Yoruichi shouted as everyone piled into her vacation home. "Everyone knows where their rooms are and no sneaking off to the girls' rooms or boys' rooms," she reminded them. "Especially you boys," She glared at Renji and Grimmjow.

"We have no idea what you're talkin about…," Grimmjow said turning his head sideways, closing his eyes, and waving his hands up and down.

In answer to that Yoruichi punched him in the head, "Do you get it now?" she asked gritting her teeth with a vein in her forehead popping.

Grimmjow just huffed and rubbed his scalp. "Stupid cat woman…," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Yoruichi looked at him with a deadly expression. Her yellow eyes glowed with anger.

"Whoa Yoruichi-san I didn't know you had a chocolate fountain!" Nel shouted randomly catching the woman off guard.

"Uh well yeah I do…," she replied.

"CHOCOLATE!" Yachiru shouted and then ran into the fountain.

"Hiro, can you control her?" the purple haired asked him.

"Um… I can try?" Hiro said not too sure he could handle Yachiru.

"It seems like Nel tried to help out Grimmjow that lucky bastard," Renji muttered to Ichigo who smiled at that.

"Let's leave it. Nel is probably gonna get her ass handed to her by Yoruichi if we say anything," he replied to Renji.

Rukia looked in their direction with an eyebrow raised. They just waved their hands saying it was nothing. Rukia's look became sterner and she mouthed, "We'll talk about this later."

The two of them sighed in relief and piled up the stairs along with everyone else. They each had their own room, even Hiro.

"Sorry it's kinda empty and blank compared to the others' rooms but that's only cause you've never been here before. Tomorrow I'll have someone come by and redecorate the place," Yoruichi said as she showed Hiro to his room.

"No it's fine," Hiro looked around and the white walls surrounding him, the bed with the soft white cotton bed set, the pale blue curtains, the white wood desk, the white sitting area furniture, and the white balcony railing outside his window, even the carpeted floor was white.

"You sure?" she asked confused. "This place seems washed out if you ask me."

"I like it as is. It has a sort of light air to it. Thanks Yoruichi-san," Hiro said.

"Don't mention it. If you need anything don't come to my room, go to Ichigo," Yoruichi said. "He lived with us here for a little while so he knows this place better than the others."

"Alright," Hiro said nodding and Yoruichi left him in his new room. Hiro opened up this suit case and took out the picture of his friends. He was wondering how they were. It was odd not to have heard from them. No matter how many new friends he had made there was always that gaping hole in his heart. Every time he focused on Yuri's face he didn't know what to feel anger at what she'd said to him, sadness that they were no longer friends, or happiness that he was going to prove her wrong.

**To Ichigo:**

Ichigo went to open the door to see who was knocking.

"What the hell? Ru-," before he could finish a hand capped his mouth. Rukia pushed Ichigo back inside his room and shut the door behind her.

"Idiot do you always have always have to be so loud?" Rukia hissed in a hushed voice.

"Sorry…but do you mind telling me why you're here?" Ichigo asked.

"What I can't hang out with you anymore?" Rukia teased.

"Fine have a seat," Ichigo sighed knowing that she wasn't going to give up. They both sat down, but the environment became awkward immediately.

"Uh…so…Ichigo…how ya been?" Rukia asked trying to start a conversation.

"Good I guess…How about you?" Ichigo asked and felt like slapping his forehead after saying that.

"Uh… fine…," Rukia replied and everything fell back to silence.

Ichigo remember something. He was grateful that he'd met Hiro cause now he had something to talk about.

"So have you finalized the date when you're helping Hiro?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia's face lit up she had so much to tell him about that subject, "Well it'll be the last day of next month with is the only day ALL of us are free. Maybe we can call in those two new rookies too, since they are his friends."

"I don't know how to get in touch with them since no one gets to see them until debut. I haven't gotten a chance to even actually see them. But I saw the poster Yamamoto gave to Hiro and damn both of them are good looking, even the guy," Ichigo said smiling.

"I wanna see it!" Rukia said.

"Well you can ask Hiro but we have to make sure no one else sees it cause apparently the girl is old man Yamamoto's granddaughter."

"WHAT? Seriously?" Rukia exclaimed in shock.

"Yup."

"We have to meet them when we get back," Rukia said.

"I'm surprised your being nobility and all and having not seen them yet since they are nobles as well," Ichigo said.

"Do you know how stupid you sound? Just because I'm from a noble family doesn't mean that nobles only run with nobles," Rukia huffed.

"But you do run with rich people," Ichigo teased. Rukia cracked a smile.

"Don't you?" Rukia said with eyebrow raised.

"You got me there," Ichigo smiled back at her.

There was a knock on the door and they both panicked. Rukia jumped into Ichigo's closet and Ichigo tried to compose himself from the shock.

"Yo, Ichigo dinner!" Renji's voice called.

"Kay be right there. Just give me a sec," Ichigo waited until he didn't hear anymore footsteps outside and went out. He knocked on his wall that was outside the closet which was a signal for Rukia that the coast was clear.

She came out a few moments later.

"Well that was close," Rukia said as they walked down towards the dining hall.

"Well what do we have here?" Ichigo heard a voice, but not one that belonged to anyone that they'd arrived with. "If it isn't Ichigo and Rukia." Ichigo knew this voice well.

"Shinji? I didn't think you'd be here?" Ichigo thought that Shinji was still in Europe with his faction.

"Oi, dickhead don't act like you don't like having us here," another voice called out.

"Hiyori you too?" Ichigo's eyebrow lifted in an arch. "Looks like a reunion. Who else is here?"

"Relax Ichigo it's only us… Kisuke said something about wanting to be here," Shinji's expression told Ichigo something big was about to go down big enough that the heads of the business faction of Seireitei in Europe had to drag their butts to a small private island half way across the world on short notice.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked.

"We don't really know he just asked us to come over," Shinji said shrugging. "Oh by the way, we won't remember that we saw you two together." Shinji said with his Cheshire grin. Hiyori did her own little version of a smirk.

"Yo dickhead I'm hungry let's get food," she said grabbing Shinji by his ear and dragging him down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Hiro called them from behind and both of them jumped a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

The three of them walked downstairs and pushed open the wooden double doors that led to the dining hall, which was one large room about the size of a professional tennis court. Inside was a glass top table that would seat roughly fifty people with an array of food laid out, from traditional Japanese to western cooking.

Everyone sat where ever thankfully it wasn't crowded. Everyone dug in when Kisuke who sat at the head of the table with Yoruichi at this right side got up and lifted his glass brining a fork next to it and tapping it to call everyone to attention which didn't do anything since the boys were attacking the food and some people were fighting over who got to eat what. Kisuke just stood there for a moment and sighed.

Noise dyed down when everyone heard a big bang followed by, "URURU YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SO STUPID?"

Everyone put their food down and walked to the kitchen.

"It's not my fault Jinta. You should know not to put plastic in the ovens," Ururu spoke in her soft voice.

"WHAT? YOU'RE BLAMING ME? JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL THE OLD MAN ABOUT THIS!" Jinta yelled.

"Tell me what?" Kisuke came in standing behind Jinta imposingly.

"T-t-tell you that Ururu put plastic in the oven and it exploded," Jinta said.

"I did not Jinta quit lying," Ururu still said softly.

"Why you?" Jinta turned towards he gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Now now you two calm down," Kisuke said. "Since you both made the mess, I expect you to clean it up." He walked away fanning himself. Kisuke had always been like that to his brother's daughter and sister's son. Both their parents had died somehow and Kisuke had been taking care of them ever since.

"What about dinner?" Jinta asked.

"Alright you can clean it up_ after _dinner," Kisuke said. "Oh yeah while I have everyone's attention, I wanted to remind everyone tomorrow we're going to the beach and then after that to the spa so be in bed early cause if you're not there you're left behind!"

Yoruichi elbowed him in the gut and gave him a look that said '_Tell them_'.

"I promise I will tomorrow," Kisuke said taking his seat. "Alright everyone go back to chowing down."

After dinner ended everyone felt so full that it wasn't funny.

"I haven't eaten that well since…ever…," Renji said patting his now protruding stomach.

"Well it was delightful mean but I'll be turning in now," Unohana said taking Ukitake over her shoulder since he'd passed out.

"BBBBBBUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP," there was a huge expulsion of gas from Grimmjow's direction.

"What? That wasn't me! It was Nel! I swear!" Grimmjow said panicking for some reason.

"Right Grimmjow like Nel could burp that loudly," Izuru looked at him with stern eyes.

"What? But! AH!" Grimmjow said flustered.

Everyone finished piling upstairs and heading to bed. When Kisuke said that they'd need rest for the day ahead they all knew that it was going to be a long day. Ichigo was about to go onto his bed when he saw a note lying there.

"Tomorrow the highest hill at sunset, Rukia," Ichigo finished reading the note and smiled.

**Like it? I added IchiRuki in there slowly progressing to add more… It's been a long chapter but I'm finally done with it! R&R**


	5. YOU'RE WHAT?

**I was half dead while I wrote this it's sorta a filler chapter but it's important. Not much of Hiro's story in it… Plenty IchiRuki so be satisfied!**

"Ow! That was my foot!" Tia yelled at Renji as they piled into the stretch hummer.

"Sorry…," Renji tried to apologize, as his face grew red with embarrassment.

"Move your ass!" Grimmjow said pushing him, accidentally grabbing the part of Renji's body he wanted him to move.

"Ew! Did you just grab his ass?" Nel teased laughing into her hands.

"No, I didn't you green haired freak!" he yelled at her, a blush creeping up on his face.

"Oh look who's talkin?" she glared right back at him.

"Alright lover boy can you move? There are other people wanting to go in you know," Uryuu said trying to get passed Nel and Grimmjow.

"Who you callin lover boy, four eyes?" Grimmjow turned to Uryuu with a sneer.

"You, cat boy, move before I have to make you," Ulquiorra joined in. After that Grimmjow simply mumbled and climbed in. Nel hopped in behind him. Uryuu was about to go in when Ulquiorra blocked him with his arm.

"Ladies first," he said cooly, letting Orihime through. Uryuu glared at him through his glasses and Ulquiorra simply gave him his poker face which he wore almost all the time. Uryuu was waiting for Ulquiorra to get inside but Ulquiorra stopped. "Ladies first," he said motioning Uryuu inside. The atmosphere became a tense and you could feel the bolts of lightning each of them as firing at each other.

Izuru came in and shoved them inside. "Damn why is everyone making such a fuss," he said taking his seat.

"You said it," Momo said going in after him.

"Uh you first?" Hisagi said to Isane who smiled.

"Thanks," she said getting inside and Hisagi came inside and shut the door.

"Hey what about Toshiro, Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Yachiru, and Hiro?" Renji asked.

"They're taking the SUV," Hisagi answered.

"No fair! We're older than them!" Nel shouted throwing her hands in the air and pouting.

"If you wanna buy yourself one, go ahead…," Hisagi said shrugging. Nel remembered that the SUV was Byakuya's, of course, he'd let his precious sister use it.

"They couldn't fit that many people in it could they?" Izuru asked.

"It's a seven seater SUV of course they can," Uryuu finished.

"They could have taken one of us with them!" Renji yelled.

"If they did you'd be the last person they'd pick…," Uryuu rolled his eyes.

"What about Byakuya, Yoruichi, and the rest? Where are they?" Isane asked.

"Unohana and Ukitake are being driven there by Tessai. Yoruichi, Kisuke, Hiyori, and Shinji took a jeep. Byakuya is currently running an errand. Rangiku and Gin went to go pick up Yumichika and Ikkaku from the airport," Momo listed out, pulling one finger for everything she named.

"I wonder how the heck Kenpachi is keeping Soi Fon occupied," Izuru answered then thought about it. "Then again maybe it's better not to ask."

"I don't even want to begin to think about what you were thinking about…," Renji looked at him with his totally creeped out face.

**With Ichigo and Everyone else:**

"I am so glad we didn't take that stupid stretch hummer…," Karin said setting on the middle set of seats on the right side.

"They are normally rowdy as hell but on trips like these it always gets amplified," Toshiro, who was sitting to the left, shook his head.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Yachiru yelled from the back seat kicking her feet back and forth eating a cookie.

"Chiru-chan we're not that far it's just a little bit further away so you might have to wait a bit longer," Hiro tried to explain it to her as he cleaned cookie crumbs over her face. He was wearing a cloak again. He hated it but it was on him at all times. Thankfully it wasn't silk or it would have gotten crumbled up in the back row.

"Okay!" Yachiru squeaked and went back to eating her cookie.

"I don't know why Urahara insists on going to the beach on the other side of the island when we have plenty of nice beach front property," Rukia said from her shot gun seat.

"Because that beach is public and the beach we're going to is a more private stretch owned by him," Ichigo said as he made a left turn.

"Ichigo…," Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"You made a wrong turn you had to turn right there," Rukia said in the most passive aggressive way possible.

"I know where I'm going and I know that we had to turn left," Ichigo said maintaining his calm.

"Um I'm pretty sure it's right," Rukia said looking dead ahead.

"It's left," Ichigo said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Right." Rukia looked in Ichigo's direction.

"Left." Ichigo looked at her and inched closer.

"Right!" Rukia came closer to his face glaring.

"LEFT!" Ichigo was all up in Rukia's face as he yelled.

"Um Ichigo I think you should pay attention to the road," Hiro said crouching in fear as the car swerved.

They both sat back and were tense. When some time had passed Rukia whispered, "Right."

"AAAHHHH!" Ichigo screamed pulling over and pulling out a map.

"Let me look at that," Yachiru grabbed the map and Hiro took it from her. After only knowing her for about a month he learned the hard way not to let Yachiru give direction. Ever.

"How about nii-chan does it for you?" Hiro said now observing the map. "Rukia was right, Ichigo it was a right turn."

"What? But I was sure…," Ichigo said with his head in his hands.

"How about I drive?" Hiro asked. "It's been a while since I've driven anything." Ichigo wordlessly handed him the keys know that even though he didn't know the island well, Hiro was a bit more patient about things. "Toshiro you're on map duty." The white haired boy just grunted and moved to where Rukia was sitting in shotgun.

The seating arrangements weren't too different just Rukia was now sitting in Toshiro's spot, Ichigo had Hiro's seat, Toshiro had shotgun, and Hiro was driving.

It was awkwardly silent so Hiro turned the radio on.

"And that last song was Mr. Taxi by SNSD. Next up is everyone's favorite the girl's of the Gotei 13 with a sneak preview of their new hit single Why Are You Being Like This," the radio jockey's voice filled the car, then music filled it. (The song actually belongs to a KPOP band named T-Ara).

_Why are you like this, why are you like this, why are you like this_

_Eyes blink blink, is your heart trembling trembling  
>Are you suffocating fretting have you<em>_ fallen __hard for me_

_Oops Oops Baby cheeks are red red hot red  
>Telling me no, saying other things, are you really going to be like this?<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I love you Like crazy  
>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh show me your feelings that are about to burst<em>

_Why are you like this why are you like this why why why really why are you like this  
>What do I do? It's frustrating stop why why are you like this to me me<br>You know you know my feelings you already know everything  
>I love you I like you now tell it to me you fool<em>

"I can't wait for the whole thing to come out! Those just seem to keep getting better and better," the radio DJ kept babbling on. Thankfully the song had brought the mood to a calmer feel.

_Why did this song have to play now? This song was personally written by a few of us girls, shit! Thank god, Ichigo is dense, let's just hope he's dense enough to not figure this one out…_ Rukia thought to herself panicking on the inside. Thankfully it looked like Ichigo didn't notice.

"Hey Hiro?" Ichigo called the newly appointed driver, who actually, even thought he hated admitting it, was a better driver.

"Yeah?" he responded as he smoothly turned the car in the proper direction.

"Why don't you drive more often?" Ichigo asked.

"To my father, I'm too much of an idiot to be driving on the roads," Hiro said tightening his grip on the wheel.

"I'm sure he's doing all of those things to provoke you. Knowing what I know about people like your father he wants you to go against him so he knows that you have some backbone and aren't just some push over. He wants you to be strong and stand up for yourself," Rukia said this in a way that Hiro actually believed her. Coming from anyone else he might have thought they were just dumb or crazy, but what he'd heard about her brother made him trust her a bit more.

"So if I ask him to buy me an expensive car, he'd be happy?" Hiro felt mildly confused as to what Rukia had told him.

Ichigo's eyes bugged out as he laughed, "Maybe not that just yet, but after showing him a few results, I'm sure he'd be the one asking to buy you a car."

Hiro smiled. It reminded him of something Rai and Ryuu would have said to him. It surprised him how little he thought of Yuri when he was with everyone from the Seireitei. He figured it was more like he didn't want to remember her, because it felt like picking at a scab, the wound had healed over but it was irritating whenever she came to mind.

"We're here!" Yachiru yelled from the back seat bringing Hiro back to reality. Parking the car in the lot they piled out. "Yay! Yay! Yay! We're the first ones here!" she yelled bouncing up and down throwing her arms into the air.

Toshiro and Hiro could feel that Rukia and Ichigo wanted to be alone so the boys exchanged a message through their eyes and nodded.

"Karin and I will set up," Toshiro said grabbing the blankets, umbrellas, basket, and Karin's right hand and ran off.

Karin flushed at the action and yelled, "What the hell Toshiro?"

"I'm sure you felt the same mood over there so stop complaining," Toshiro said looking forward. Karin couldn't see his face but she guess it was the same cold expression he always had. Little did she know Toshiro was blushing as well.

"Yachiru and I will go get something to eat," Hiro said picking Yachiru up and putting her on his shoulder.

"I want ice cream!" Yachiru squealed with joy.

Hiro chuckled as he took her hand. "Of course you do kiddo," he said and they took off.

Ichigo put his hands in the front pockets of his shorts. "So… you wanna take a walk by the shore?" He asked looking down to Rukia.

"Love to," she laughed grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the shore.

Ichigo simply smiled lightly and let her guide the way. They'd left their shoes by Karin and Toshiro and began to walk as the water from the waves crashed on their feet.

"Ichigo, I missed times like this…," Rukia said looking up to the sun which shone on the two of them. "Finally the blinding light is from the sun and not from stage lights. There are no cameras, fans, or schedules. Sometimes I wonder why we chose this business, then I look on it again and see how many people look up to us and see that's why picked it. So we can reach out to people and let them express themselves and get away from reality for a bit."

"Rukia, it's nice to be a star but I hate that every little thing we do is monitored and judged. Sometimes I want to be a normal person again," Ichigo looked at Rukia, thinking of how they could have been a normal high school couple without having to worry about scandals. No one would pair them up with other random stars and no one would tell them what they had to do.

"It's my fault for dragging you into the world of a superstar, but hey people _adore_ you. The fact that you worked so hard moves them to work harder as well," Rukia smiled thinking of all the times she'd snuck out of the girl's dorms to look at Ichigo practice.

"Are you talking about my fans or yourself Rukia?" he teased still not taking his eyes off of her.

"I can talk about both because I'm your fan," Rukia finally looked up at him, with a smile that rivaled the sun. "I am your very first fan so don't you forget it!" She slapped him on the back and ran away wanting him to chase her.

That set him off and he grinned as he dashed after her. Ichigo wanted this moment to be frozen in amber where it would last an eternity. The wind blew their hair and carried their laughter. When he finally got to her he picked her up and spun her around. Ichigo stopped spinning and looked directly into Rukia's eyes. She returned his gaze and then everything was still, the waves no longer crashed, the birds no longer squawked, it was just the two of them. Ichigo felt his heart begin to race. Instinctively he inched closer to her face and closed his eyes. Rukia stood still for a moment but closed her eyes slowly began to move forward as well. After what seemed too painfully long Ichigo's lip met Rukia's. They thought of every memory they'd ever had and nothing could top this moment. ..

"KUROSAKI!" they heard someone yell. They broke apart and turned to see a very mad Byakuya headed their way.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, "Run?"

"Run!" she yelled grabbing his hand and speeding off off far away from her overprotective brother.

"Hey nii-tan what were Rukia and Ichi doing?" Yachiru asked Hiro as she sat on his shoulders.

"Uh…um… they were…showing how they liked each other," Hiro answered not really knowing what to say.

"You don't have to hide it from me I know they were kissing," Yachiru smiled and looked down to her 'brother's' hooded head.

"Then why did you ask?" Hiro asked confused.

"To see how you would answer me silly! Now get me more ice cream!" Yachiru demanded sweetly.

"That's enough Yachiru…," Hiro knew that she wouldn't like that so he had to finish off nicely, "I'll get you more after lunch kay?"

"Alright!" she said happy with that answer.

Toshiro and Karin were too busy trying to avoid each other while setting stuff up.

"SSSSHHHIIIRRROO-CCCHHHAAANNN!" Momo yelled coming towards them and giving Toshiro a flying hug which he didn't object to. Karin didn't know why but this made something inside her burn. '_Stupid heartburn_,' she thought.

The umbrella she'd been trying to open was being stubborn. Ulquiorra came in behind her grabbing her hands and helping her open it.

"Thanks," Karin said blushing slightly.

"Don't mention it," Ulquiorra replied still emotionless as ever.

Toshiro saw this little exchange and began to fume a bit. Since when did Ulquiorra help Karin? It kinda ticked him off that Karin simply let him indirectly back hug her.

Hiro and Yachiru were back at their little gathering sight. Nel, Tia, Renji, and Grimmjow were setting up the beach volleyball net. Izuru, Hisagi, Isane, Karin, and Ulquiorra were off surfing. Byakuya was still chasing Ichigo and Rukia. Rangiku and Gin were on their way to the beach from the house since they had just picked up Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yoruichi and Kisuke were trying to put their speed boat in the water. Toshiro was hiding under the shade of an umbrella pretending to be on his iPad. Uryuu was trying to fly a kite. Momo and Orihime were sunbathing. Ukitake and Unohana sat on the chairs surrounding the round sitting table inside the beach tent where the fan was.

"YOO HOO!" Rangiku shouted waving from the silver BMW convertible. The white haired red eyed always eye smiling Gin was once again eye smiling as he sat in the driver's seat holding the steering wheel with his left hand. Behind them sat the bald Ikkaku and the well dress Yumichika.

"Ugh why the beach? The UV rays will ruin my perfect skin!" Yumichika said from under the umbrella he was holding. His sunglasses and blotched up sun block told you he wasn't one for the sun.

"Lighten up Yumichika!" Ikkaku said slapping Yumichika's back. "We're here to have fun!"

"We're here because the captain wants us to watch over Yachiru-chan," Yumichika said flaring.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Ikkaku yelled ripping his pants off revealing a loin cloth.

"We're BABYSITTING so get that through your bald head. I still had to rearrange Rai and Ryuu-chan's music video outfits," Yumichika pouted as he remembered the number of clothing those two had to go through for their debut stage.

"BALDY!" a flash of pink went by and something heavy landed on Ikkaku. It was Yachiru and she was biting his head.

"Get her off! For the love of god someone please!" Ikkaku said running around Yachiru only bit down harder making him yell more.

The rest of the day was quite eventful. Ikkaku's loin cloth got pinched by a crab in a place no boy would want to be pinched by a crab. Tia and Nel beat Grimmjow and Renji fifteen times at beach volleyball. Yachiru buried Izuru and Hisagi while they were taking a nap. Hiro passed out due to over heating and spent the day with Unohana and Ukitake. Ulquiorra was getting a bit attached to Karin and Toshiro couldn't help but notice. Orihime was getting slightly angry at Ulquiorra but she couldn't explain why either. Uryuu was glad to have her all to himself but she kept brushing him off. Isane dug Hisagi out but left Izuru behind who Momo dug out. Ichigo and Rukia had disappeared so Byakuya gave up and came back, knowing the two of them had run off somewhere and that they'd be back. . Yoruichi and Kisuke caught a big fish which they cooked over a fire for dinner.

"Hey guys guess what?" Kisuke said taking a bite of his fish looking sideways into Yoruichi's eyes.

"What?" they all asked in unison, slightly annoyed that he'd interrupted the meal.

"Yoruichi and I are getting married," he said as thought saying 'Hey the moon's out'.

The scene was much like how a happy day would be and there was nice music in the background then suddenly the record scratched.

Renji began to choke on a fish bone.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"WE! ARE! GETTING! MARRIED!" Urahara sounded out the words he yelled grinning madly as he did so.

**Like it? R&R**


	6. Fun at the Amusement Park

**Hilarity level and IchiRuki is about as high as I could put it in this chapter… Sorry T.T Enjoy!**

Ichigo and Rukia laughed as they sat on the hill that they used to run to when they were trainees. No one ever found them here and they only went up there to watch the sunset, which was a view that you couldn't get anywhere else in the world. The hill was land above a thick cliff heavily covered in grass and flowers that glowed an array of florescent colors. The area was littered with fire flies. The smell of the sea and flowers put anyone's mind at ease. The view of the multi colored sun setting over the glittering dark blue ocean was a sight that one would see on any famous postcard but it was even better in person.

Sitting there laughing, talking, and watching the sunset with Rukia was something Ichigo wished he could do every day. No matter how famous he was or how much of a city boy he was, Ichigo loved this place more than any other in the world. Sitting there he was just Ichigo Kurosaki, no fans or labels attached to that.

Rukia felt the same way about the place. It was the sort of place that you'd never want to leave. Their own little piece of heaven the rest of the world didn't know about. This place inspired so many songs that she wrote but never released.

Rukia put her head on Ichigo's shoulder. They watched the last moments of the sunset. Then Ichigo's phone rang.

_If you wanna see some action  
>gotta be the center of attract-<em>

Ichigo sighed and picked up his phone. "Yeah what's up?"

"Hey Ichigo I'm getting married!" Urahara yelled on the other line.

"That was so random! To who? It better be Yoruichi or she'll skin your ass!" Ichigo yelled making Rukia raise an eyebrow at what the hell was going on because she only heard Ichigo's reply.

"Yeah anyways either you or your old man have to be my best man!" Ichigo could just see the man smiling on the other end.

"Who's the maid of honor?" Ichigo said making Rukia wonder who was getting married.

"Why Soi Fon of course," Urahara's voice was dripping with delight.

"No thanks the old man can take that job. I'll just be one of the people who escorts the bride's maids," Ichigo said. Soi Fon was the last person he'd want to have to escort.

"Oh I get it. I'll make sure Rukia-chan is among the brides maids," Ichigo could see the smile on Urahara's face widen.

"I'm hanging up," Ichigo said abruptly shutting his phone putting his hand over his face because of the suggestive way Kisuke had put what he said.

"I think it's time we went back," Rukia said, even though she never wanted to leave. She got up and looked around taking in her surroundings knowing she wouldn't be there for a while. Rukia was glad that Yoruichi gave this half of the island to her for her thirteenth birthday. Ichigo nodded taking in his surrounding like Rukia had done as well.

"Let's go," Rukia climbed on his back and he piggy backed her all the way there.

**At Camp:**

Hiro had gotten up from his little knock out session and was now lying there thinking. Yumichika was sitting in the tent on his phone, so Hiro decided not to make any movement so he wouldn't disturb him.

"Rai-chan I'd pick the red one," Yumichika said hold his phone to his ear by the shoulder and looking at something on Toshiro's iPad. Hiro even though he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop on the conversation did anyways. It had been a while since he'd heard anything of Rai and Ryuu and even though he had everyone from the Seireitei without those two he felt a void in his heart. "No that dress will no match his tux…Oh you're right my bad it is the blue one then…yes wear that… make sure the jewelry doesn't get on your face the kiss scene has to be visible." _Kiss scene_? Hiro's ears perked up. What? Hiro didn't think that either of those two would do something like a kiss scene in public. For some reason now it was the only thing that ate at Hiro's brain. Who were these people? What happened to his friends? Or were they just pretending to be his friends?

"He's from out of this country?...Where?...Korea! Send me a pic now! ...OMG He's gorgeous!" Yumichika babbled on like a teenage girl. Hiro felt every inch of his body rage with anger and he had no idea why. "Really? I'll be home first thing tomorrow morning!" Yumichika jumped for his chair and ran outside. "GUYS I HAVE TO GET BACK TO KURAKARA BY TOMORROW!" Hiro got up and took the iPad on it he saw a boy about their age maybe a little older holding a red rose a smiling. His hair was like Gin's only layered more and jet black. His dark brown eyes seemed to reflect the light around him. His smiled was a set of perfect stark white teeth. His creamy pale skin was clear. Even his white button down shirt, black vest, and black trousers looked perfect.

Hiro looked over the picture again. He felt the need to rip the picture up into little pieces or throw the iPad at the wall. He still had no idea why he felt that way.

"Yo you're finally up I see," Ichigo said walking into the tent. Hiro hid the iPad behind his back.

"Yeah," Hiro said shakily.

"Sorry for making you wear that cloak on the beach," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. Hiro was now wearing a Hawaiian flowered print button down half sleeve shirt along with dark brown cargo shorts. Basically he was like a horribly dressed middle aged man. His gelled back black hair and taped up thick rimmed thick glasses did not bring up his appearance. Ichigo did see how much he had changed though. Hiro no longer slumped over. His body looked better built now. The skin on his face looked a lot cleaner. He looked much healthier now.

"It's cool. I'm all better now," Hiro told him.

"Dude we have got to teach you the basics of what you should and shouldn't wear… It looks like you raided my dad's closet when you wear that," Ichigo said not wanting to insult Hiro, but the clothes were just too much.

"Haha well this is all the beach wear I have…," Hiro had been to the beach with his friends many times wearing these clothes. _No wonder Yuri felt embarrassed…_ he thought to himself.

"Well looks like we'll just have to wait three more weeks until we're all free," Ichigo said.

"We're all free now and Yumichika is here so why can't we do the makeover now?" Hiro asked wanting to be changed as soon as possible.

"We still have to finish your training and you lessons in three more weeks then you can officially have the proper knowledge to fit your image," Ichigo said but he was really repeating what Nemu and Nanao had told him.

"Then I wish those three weeks would come faster already…," Hiro sighed.

"All in good time my friend," Ichigo said patting Hiro's back while smiling.

Hiro looked up at Ichigo smiling. "So you and Rukia huh?" Ichigo blushed, covered his face with his hand, and looked up.

"Y-yeah… you got a problem with it," Ichigo said stuttering a bit.

Hiro laughed, "Congrats!" Hiro was happy that his friend's love life wasn't as horrible as his.

**Later that night:**

"Oh Hiro," Yumichika stopped the boy in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Your friends say hi to you and that they are really sorry they are unable to talk to you personally. But since I'm booked with them on the day you're getting your make over how about I bring them along?" Yumichika asked. Hiro was shocked. He didn't know what to expect when Yumichika stopped him but he didn't see this coming at all.

"Ugh..sure…I'd love that," Hiro replied in a daze.

Yumichika's face became more sincere and so did the tone of his voice, "They're really sorry for not telling you everything and just leaving you behind. It would be nice if you asked the captain for permission to talk to them."

"I'll see what I can do," Hiro replied breaking from his daze a bit.

"Well that's all I needed to say. This is goodbye for now. I'm leaving first thing in the morning meaning at five," Yumichika said walking off to Renji's room where he and Ikkaku would be spending the night.

Hiro walked into his ever plain room. He liked how serene it was. Both of his friends did miss him. They seemed so different. It somewhat felt unreal to Hiro, as though everything that happened was simply a dream. Hiro was lying on his bed glasses off hair ungelled in boxers and a plain white shirt with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling fan spin while slowly wandering into dreamland.

At night Hiro wrestled with his nightmares. His dreams kept shifting, from Yuri calling him embarrassing to being surrounded by darkness seeing the figures of Rai and Ryuu walking away from him, and the last was a scene from three years ago when he'd first entered high school.

Hiro found himself in the old house he used to live in when his mom was still alive. He remembered how lively and free his mom used to be. She was one of those people who light up the room with a smile. That was until the accident. When Hiro was eight years old his mom was pregnant with a baby girl. His mom was having her baby shower when the cake which still had lit candles fell onto the floor. One of the candles flew onto his mom's floor length catching his mom on fire. Hiro remember his mom's screams as she was set on fire. It scared him till this day. When they got his mom to the hospital there was no chance for the baby to be alive. His mom though alive was as good as dead. She was unable to move properly and confided to a wheelchair. Three years ago when his mother passed away due to heart failure was the last time he ever saw his dad in person. His dad looked at with an expression he would never forget. His father looked as though he was the one that died that night. Hiro only told all this to one person in the world and he couldn't even talk to her.

The next morning Hiro woke to find his pillow wet with tears and his eyes crusted over. He washed up and put his glasses on which hid his puffy eyes. Hiro once again gelled his hair back and wore what seemed to be the only thing he owned. The white button down tucked into the black trousers with a bright red bow.

"Yo Ichigo you better take care of Rukia-chan or I'll skin you!" Renji yelled.

"Why the hell must you all tease me!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

Hiro smiled remembering he'd never be alone again or have another quite or boring moment in his life, now that he had everyone from the Seireitei.

"BREAKFAST!" Jinta yelled putting and trays covered with round silver lids in front of everyone who was sitting down. Hiro lifted his lid, French toast with maple syrup and some brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal.

"Alright everyone this is our last day on vacation so we'll be splitting up into groups and going to the island across from here," Ichigo announced.

"NO GROUPS OF TWO!" Renji yelled still teasing Ichigo. Everyone except Byakuya laughed.

"I agree," Byakuya said and everything got quiet.

"So me and Rukia will go with Hiro, Karin, and Toshiro. That's five last time I checked," Ichigo said.

"When did we agree to this?" Karin asked.

"Would you rather go with the others?" Ichigo whispered to his sister.

"I guess not," Karin muttered back. "I'll go with you."

"I don't object," Hiro said taking a bite of his French toast with grace and manner.

"What if I say no?" Toshiro said.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to," Ichigo said with the underlying tone '_As if you'd rather go with them.'_

"Alright I'm out of options I'm going with them," Toshiro said ending that conversation.

"The rest of us are hitting the mall!" Rangiku said. That meant Isane, Momo, Orihime, Nel, Tia, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Gin, Izuru, Hisagi, Ulquiorra, Uryuu, Grimmjow and Renji. The girls were going to dump the bags on to most of the guys. Somehow Gin and Ulquiorra always managed to evade having to do anything.

"Retsu and I will be in the tea gardens," Ukitake said.

"It's the only place Joshiro is able to go without passing out," Unohana teased.

"Ew old people love…," Grimmjow said fake gagging. Out of nowhere a knife flew dangerously close to his face.

"Is there a problem with anything Jeagerjaques boy?" Unohana asked smiling darkly.

"N-n-n-no n-no p-problem m-ma'am," he sputtered out.

"That's what I thought," she said turning her head away.

"Yoruichi and I will be clubbing," Kisuke said.

"No groups of two," Ichigo said taunting them.

"It's cool we'll take Byakuya with us," Yoruichi said, which made Byakuya twitch since Yoruichi was the equivalent of an older sister to him which made it impossible for him to disagree with the statement.

"We'll join you all afterwards!" Rangiku squeaked. No one disagreed since half of that group was old enough to go wherever they wanted.

"Oh yeah pack your bags cause we're gonna be flying from the airport there," Ichigo finished. Everyone stalked off to pack their bags.

Ichigo, Rukia, Hiro, Toshiro, and Karin climbed into their SUV after putting their bags in the trunk. Hiro felt like a fifth wheel without Yachiru there. In front of him Toshiro and Karin were ignoring each other while Ichigo and Rukia were arguing in one way it was almost as sickening as hearing them speak lovey doveily. Hiro almost wished he was on the yacht with everyone else. He wasn't wearing his but what he was wearing was just as bad. Ikkaku gave him one of Zaraki's sweat jackets which was like three sizes too big and he was wearing the same shorts that he wore to the beach yesterday along with the black cloth strapped flip flops. The outfit didn't fit his hair or glasses what so ever.

When they got to the ferry that they would all be taking to the other island they all got out of the car. The ocean was sparkling as the boat slowly cut through its waters. The sun wasn't at high heat just yet and gave the right amount of warmth.

"We will be arriving shortly," the overhead voice spoke. The group lost track of time watching the waters and feeling the warmth of the sun, but they got back inside the car.

"Where are we going Ichigo?" Karin asked speaking for the first time since the trip started.

"We'll be going to the amusement park for most of the morning then we'll head to our hotel to sleep or you can roam the grounds of the hotel but we'll have to sleep early we have to be out of here by seven," Ichigo said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Karin said smiling.

The amusement park was sort of like a carnival but yet not. There were rollercoaster all around the place, but it was surrounded by little tents and booths. Arriving there made Hiro's feeling of being a fifth wheel even heavier. He knew that Karin and Toshiro needed sometime alone to sort stuff out and that Rukia and Ichigo wanted to be alone as well and they weren't going to leave him behind because there was no one that he could go with and they'd feel bad. So the group of five walked around a bit. Hiro stalked to the back of the group just watching everyone else.

Suddenly Hiro felt a tug on his jacket hood and he was pulled into a tent. He was going to scream when a hand came over his mouth.

"Shh Hiro it's me," Hiro turned to face big glowing bright blue eyes and a very pretty face hidden by the collar of her jacket. She was wearing a blue high collared jacket and a dark was pair of Bermuda shorts. Her hair was in a military bun, but she had no hat on.

"Rai?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… last night Yumichika called me and said you needed a friend. By the looks of that you were being a fifth wheel, so yeah he was right you are pretty miserable," she said. Hiro didn't think much on it and just hugged her. After getting over the shock she hugged him back.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Hiro asked his voice shaking.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to come see you. I felt awful leaving you behind after that whole incident. Plus gramps made my schedule so busy that I barely had time to breathe," Hiro shot her an incredulous look. "Yeah I know so busy that both Ryuu and I were on our toes, so you can only imagine how bad that was…Oh yeah before I forget call your friends and say your gonna spend the whole day with a friend." Hiro did as he was told.

"Yeah Ichigo… I'm sorry but I ran into a friend of mine and am spending the day with her so you guys can go on ahead without me kay? Bye!" Hiro said without giving Ichigo a chance to but in or speak. Hiro then turned his phone off leaving Ichigo with no way to contact him.

"Wow I can't believe you actually did that?" Rai said mocking him.

"Hey I've changed since I last saw you," Hiro acted arrogant. "And by the looks of it so have you…," Hiro had been building up courage to ask the two of them something and now he felt was the right time. "Are you really my friend Rai?"

"Hiro are you really my friend?" Rai mimicked. "Look it doesn't matter if our personalities change to be more outgoing and outstanding or how our looks change because in the end you're still Hiro and I'm still Rai. So yes if Hiro and Rai are friends, even if they change a bit, they will always be friends." She smiled at him in support.

"What in the world did I do to get a friend like you?" Hiro said hugging her again.

She laughed lightly. "Enough with this stupid emotional crap let's go ride some rides!" Rai grabbed Hiro's arm and dragged him to the tallest, fastest, most scary looking ride in the whole amassment park.

Hiro strained him neck just to see the height of the thing. "Um…Rai…I-I'm not so sure about this…," his voice was quivering. His knees looked like they were about to buckle.

"Oh…don't be a wuss," she answered. Hiro was glad to have someone like her around. Finally his world stopped spinning out of control and started spinning in the right direction.

**To the others:**

"Hey where's Hiro?" Karin asked turning back to see that their fifth wheel had disappeared.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said.

_If you wanna see some action  
>Gotta be the center of attract-<em>

Ichigo picked up his phone and opened his mouth, but didn't speak on furrowed his eyebrow in mild confusion. "Hello? Hello? Damn it Hiro," Ichigo said redialing the call. "Answering machine. I feel like an awful friend."

"Relax Ichigo maybe he actually did meet a friend. You'd never really know?" Rukia tried to cheer him up.

"Damn right like he'd have a friend here of all places he only had three! Three! One of them hates him and the other two are booked up to their necks! How the hell could he have met a friend?"

"Relax if he has a friend I'm sure we'll meet them later tonight so just chill alright. Besides Hiro's eighteen," Rukia said.

"Streetwise he's an eight year old!" Ichigo yelled.

"And the only way he can learn is through experience then Ichigo so stop worrying if he tells you not to. He's smarter than you give him credit for," Rukia teased.

"Hey you two what do-," Ichigo stopped in the middle of his question to notice that his little sister and Toshiro had wandered off somewhere and he didn't know if they went off separately or together.

"Damn it! Why is everyone ditching us?" he looked towards Rukia, who simply patted his back.

"Let's go," Rukia said dragging him to the first carnival ride they saw.

**With Toshiro:**

'_Where the hell did that girl wander off to_?' He thought. Then he saw familiar long black hair. He looked closer and it was Karin being followed by two very suspicious looking men. Soon they had her cornered. Karin can handle herself right? She'd probably kick their ass, right? But no matter what way he looked at it Karin was still a girl, so he stood and watched not wanting her to see his presence. Toshiro made the resolve to kick their asses if she couldn't.

"Hey there pretty lady? Wanna have some fun with the two of us?" one of them asked and Karin could smell rot reeking from his mouth.

"No way! Girls with butts like mine don't talk to boys with faces like yours," Karin said simply quoting a line from a movie. If this was a different situation maybe Toshiro would have chuckled but for now he simply smirked.

"Why you -," he didn't get to finish cause a kick was planted right in his face. Toshiro knew she would be able to take one of them out but two at once was gonna be too much. Before the other guy could move Toshiro came in and knife handed him right in the pressure on the neck making him pass out. Karin smashed the other guys head on her knee causing him to have a concussion most likely.

"Let's run," Toshiro said not waiting for Karin's reply but instead taking her hand and running inside what looked like an abandoned tent. When they looked up they were surrounded by mirrors. "You'd better stay close or we might get split up," Toshiro said.

The silently walked deeper into the heart of the mirror maze until it looked as though they weren't going to be able to get out. Karin sighed then spoke, "I don't think we're gonna be getting out of here anytime soon we might as well take this time to talk."

Toshiro even though he hated it knew it was true. "I guess you're right."

"Toshiro are you mad at me or something," Karin said. This totally threw off Toshiro.

"No I'm not mad at you…Why would you think that?" Toshiro asked her.

"Well let's see you've been trying to avoid me since yesterday," Karin stated.

"Well you've been avoiding me!" Toshiro yelled.

"Well you were having fun with Momo and I didn't want to disturb you guys!" she yelled back.

"What?" Toshiro's went down. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please you and Momo like each other. You've liked each other since you two were little kids," Karin said rolling her eyes. For once Toshiro was silent not because he'd rather not speak but because he was speechless. He had no idea that's what she thought of the whole thing. He took a deep breath before he spoke up.

"Alright I'll tell you. I did like Momo. I've even told her that I like her but all the time it's the same answer. She thinks of me as a little brother and that's never gonna change," Toshiro told her the most embarrassing secret that he'd kept his whole life. The one girl in world that he liked just had to be older than him and turn him down. Well of course at that time she was taller than him. Now he was taller but the feelings remained the same.

"So you two don't have a thing going?" Karin asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Now you and Ulquiorra? What's up with that?" Toshiro knew exactly how to get her back. But her response was a laugh, which ticked him off.

"Ulquiorra's obviously trying to use a different way to get Orihime to notice him. I caught on and we discussed the whole thing. Pretend to have a fling to piss her off," Karin said honestly.

"Really? Cause that was some damn good acting," Toshiro said glaring slightly.

"Well it's easy to act when a guy is hot," Karin said straight faced. She wasn't stupid but she didn't want to be the first one to say that she liked him. She'd watched enough soap operas with Yuzu to know that Toshiro liked her back. It was just fun messing with him.

"What?" Toshiro fumed.

Karin sighed. He was hopeless. "You know Toshiro, I've always had a thing for green eyes." Toshiro simply raised an eyebrow. Karin rolled her eyes and pushed a kiss on him. Shocked at first Toshiro slowly adjusted and kissed her back. For Karin even though it was girly and stupid to admit she could almost hear fireworks in the background, and it was only an hour passed noon. Toshiro on the other hand felt the need to breath and broke apart.

"So…?" Karin said. "Does this mean we're a couple now?" She looked up at him smiling brightly and looking full of life in a Karin sort of way.

Toshiro had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I think so." They laughed.

"Now that we have that worked out I think we should try and find a way outta here," Toshiro said kinda getting creeped out by all the mirrors. Karin nodded letting Toshiro take her and guide her. When he took Karin's hand though his mind fizzled out and he ran into a mirror.

"Ow…," he groaned rubbing his fore head. "This is gonna be harder than I thought…"

**To Hiro:**

"We are never doing that again," Hiro said clutching his head.

"Alright," Rai answered sighing. Hiro felt two hands begin to massage his head in just the right spot and he relaxed. "Better?" she asked whispering in his ear making him tense up and jump.

"Do you always have to do that?" Hiro asked grumpily. Rai stood there staring wide eyed directly into his eye. "What?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed. He noticed before she answered. His glasses had fallen off. Hiro remembered that the only people in this world who have ever seen his eyes were his parents and the servants who he had when he was young. Hiro immediately put grabbed his glasses and put them back on.

"Your eyes are-," before she could finish Hiro put his finger over her mouth.

"Don't say anything please. It's one secret I'd like to keep for the time being," Hiro said. Rai nodded. "Let's go get something to eat." He grabbed the hand of his dazed friend and took her inside the food court tower. It was still early for them to eat dinner so they picked the next best thing. "An extra large chocolate with brownie bits and fudge please," he asked. The ice cream man handed him a bow that would have been big enough to its own meal. Hiro grabbed two spoons and a napkin. "Here," Hiro said sitting on the chair next to Rai. They were sitting near the window which looked out into the sea.

"So Hiro when are you set to debut?" Rai said taking a spoonful of ice cream.

Hiro swallowed the ice cream in his mouth and answered, "Month after the next."

"I debut before you that means I am your senior in the entertainment world," Rai said grinning.

"What? But you haven't debuted yet!" Hiro yelled in protest. Rai glared at him.

"Shhh keep it down. You can't go around yelling like that or you'll draw attention. Which would be really really bad," Rai said.

"Right…I'm sorry," Hiro said whispering. Rai chuckled.

"You know that only makes people look at us more…," Rai said. "And I debut next week that's before you so yeah that makes me your senior."

"By a month," Hiro said sticking out his tongue.

"Still it's a month," Rai teased.

"So Rai what' your debut concept?" Hiro asked timidly thinking of the call that he overheard last night.

"We're doing a love story ballad," Rai said taking another chuck of ice cream from the bowl saying a the words as though it were no big deal.

"Sounds interesting," Hiro's grip on his spoon tightened. They got up, threw the bowl and spoon away, then went outside. They area in front of the tower was a board walk so they walked and watched the people on the beach.

"So what's the story line?" Hiro asked as they walked.

"It's basically a mini drama and with all the scene shootings, dance practices, dress rehearsals, voice recordings, and more it gets to you. You have it a bit luckier than us since you're joining a group that's already debuted," Rai said in one breath.

"Well they won't let me shoot or do anything. Right now they haven't even heard my singing voice I'm just learning to dance," Hiro said.

"I guess that works because dancing give you control over your breathing and makes it easier to dance and sing at the same time," Rai said.

"Maybe we could do a song together," Hiro said perking up.

"Whoa whoa whoa my friend, we'll have to see how well you sing before anything happens," Rai said laughing.

"I want you as my voice coach. Yamamoto taichou can't refuse to that," Hiro said.

"I guess you could ask him," Rai said. "But they haven't taught you any songs.

"After you guys debut we're going to be preparing for my release. So I think all of them including me are going to be learning new songs and choreography within the next week or so. Then after about a month of practice have a photo shoot and shoot the video."

"Well the way you put it, it sounds easy," Rai said.

"Hey they've had me working out for nine hours straight for the last month. I think I'll live," Hiro said.

"Nine hours?" Rai hissed since she knew better than to scream. "Holy shit! Are you okay? I'm so having a talk with my grandfather when I get back."

"Calm down. I'm fine I've built immunity to the excessive work hour load and muscle," Hiro smirked.

"Really?" Rai said sounding amused.

"Wanna see?" he said smiling mischievously and then picking her up and lifting her over his shoulder.

She lightly hit him on the back, "Put me down before I kick you in the balls!" She yelled at him. He smiled knowing not to push his luck and put her down. "Okay so you're like he man now."

Both of them ended up laughing, until they heard some yell very angrily, "YOU!"

**Cutting off here because I'm sleepy… Sorry to everyone that this chapter wasn't very funny I'll try to make it funnier later on. R&R please!**


	7. Fortune Telling, Fireworks, and Vegas?

_**Well I'm not dead… I was working on my other fanfic cause people were getting mad at me and my KPOP addiction went on a high so yeah sorry….**_

"_Calm down. I'm fine I've built immunity to the excessive work hour load and muscle," Hiro smirked._

"_Really?" Rai said sounding amused._

"_Wanna see?" he said smiling mischievously and then picking her up and lifting her over his shoulder._

_She lightly hit him on the back, "Put me down before I kick you in the balls!" She yelled at him. He smiled knowing not to push his luck and put her down. "Okay so you're like he man now." _

_Both of them ended up laughing, until they heard some yell very angrily, "YOU!"_

**Time Rewind (After Hiro Ditched Ichigo and Rukia and Rukia calmed Ichigo down):**

Arm in arm Rukia and Ichigo walked along the main street section of the amusement park. It was nice to simply be a couple for a while.

"OH!" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him to one of the game booths. It was that game where the vender had put bottle up in a pyramid and the player had to knock all of them down with a base ball. Ichigo noticed what had caught Rukia's eye. Hanging up in the prize area was a Chappy doll the size of Rukia.

"No," Ichigo said bluntly. "No way. You know I hate these stupid rip off booths."

"Please Ichigo," Rukia said with a puppy face.

"No," he said bluntly again. Rukia's reaction to that Ichigo guessed would be anger, but she started to cry. Ichigo hated when she pulled that card out. It would gather attention. He panicked and tried to calm her down. "Alright. Alright. I'll get you the stupid Chappy. Just stop crying!" Ichigo hissed.

Rukia's exploded into a grin. "Okay!" she squeaked. Ichigo sighed and walked over to the vender.

"How many do I need to knock down to get the Chappy?" Ichigo asked.

"Three," the vender said greasily. Ichigo handed over money for three baseballs. "I guess you know what to do." The vender said letting Ichigo go at it.

Ichigo got the first and second but he didn't get the third. "One more!" Ichigo said getting angry asking the vender for another set. Again same result. "Again!" Ichigo yelled at the vender to give him another set. Same luck…

"Ichigo I think you should stop," Rukia said trying to calm her boyfriend down, but she remembered that Ichigo wasn't going to give up until he'd won her that Chappy.

"Third times the charm," Ichigo threw the baseball at least ninety miles per hour poking a hole in the booth. The booth owner stared at the hole then to Ichigo. He grabbed the Chappy and threw it at Ichigo.

"Here take it! Just don't come back!" the owner yelled shooing them off.

Both of them somehow came out of it laughing.

"Well that was fun!" Rukia said clinging onto her new Chappy as they walked down the street.

"Hey I got you the Chappy one way or another," Ichigo smiled side hugging Rukia who did the same.

As he looked at down at Rukia he was lost and thought. Suddenly he ran into a door and landed with a thud onto the ground. Groaning he got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Rukia was giggling. Ichigo looked up to see what he'd run into.

"Tarot card fortune telling, huh?" Ichigo thought. He normally never did this sort of stuff but he walked inside with Rukia. When they walked in they were greeted by two guard men dressed in the same style of Chinese tunics and pants.

"I am Koganehiko," the one is yellow said,

"I am Shiroganehiko," the other one who was in white said.

"We will take you to Madame Kukaku!" the yelled in unison.

Ichigo felt a strange aura about the two of them. He felt knew them but he didn't know from where. Then he as they led him into the dimly lit smoke clouded room he figured it out. A busty woman with spiky black hair and cloth wrapped around her forehead who was wearing a sleeveless red tunic and white puffy pants looked up at them from a crystal ball as she sat on a big green pillow.

"Ichigo?" the woman questioned with delight. Ichigo slapped his forehead mentally. Kukaku… Why hadn't he seen it before? Yoruichi's best friend other than Kisuke was Kukaku Shiba who lived the life of a nomad traveling anywhere and everywhere doing fireworks and pyrotechnics for some of the biggest shows in the world. But no one had any idea what she did when she didn't do all that. Apparently this…

"Kukaku I didn't know you were a fortune teller?" Ichigo asked. Kukaku was hotter and had a better personality than Soi Fon but she was defiantly higher on this list of women who scared Ichigo shitless, Unohana being the first.

"I travel around doing shows for a bunch of places. But I'm here for something more important than that," Ichigo felt the tension in the room rise and flare. This was bad. "I figure out from a certain blabber mouth that my BEST friend is getting married and I'm NOT her maid of honor." Ichigo didn't know the world of women so well but he knew that THAT was a BIG thing and it usually led to really bad cat fights in this case maybe literally a cat fight… Rukia knew that if she was someone's best friend and they did that to her she'd probably be mad, but when she applied it to Kukaku who had a horrible temper the possibilities were god awful.

"Um I know we came at a bad time but we honestly came in just to get our fortune told," Rukia said. She'd had good ties with the Shiba family ever since she was a little girl because Kaien Shiba, the older brother of Kukaku used to baby sit her. Kaien was now living in a different country with his wife and kids. Rukia seen him since he and his wife had moved and she doubted Kukaku had either because he left without a word or warning or telling them where he went.

Kukaku seemed to calm down at Rukia's words. "I'll tell you your damn fortune if I can strike a deal with you," she smirked at them and said.

"Sure what?" Ichigo said knowing better than to refuse.

"I'll tell you fortune and in return you take me to see Yoruichi and I won't charge you," Kukaku said still smirking.

After Ichigo thought it over it really wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Deal," he said offering his hand.

Smiling Kukaku shook his hand. "Pleasure working with you kid, but you'd better uphold your half or else," the way Kukaku said it Ichigo knew that "or else" meant something on the line of extreme torture. Settling down around the crystal ball Kukaku took out cards from a slot in the crystal's stand, arranging them in a line face down in front of Ichigo and Rukia who were sitting next to each other looking anxious. "Both of you pick two and hand them to me without looking at them. And be sure to pick _only_ two got it?" Kukaku asked. Nodding the two of them grabbed two cards each and handed them to Kukaku who smirked at the sight of them. "I don't mean to sound cheesy or cliché but you guys surprisingly picked the cards that mean soul mates. You two are each other's complete halves and there is no way in hell either of you will find someone else. But you guys will have your fair share of riffs here and there. Also there is a high chance the two of you will split because you take an argument to seriously."

"That's sort of stuff we already knew except for being each other halves," Ichigo said slightly blushing.

"I wasn't done yet so shut your mouth! Rukia you like Ichigo a lot and you like to be with him. There is something about him that takes your breath away," Kukaku said smiling. Rukia blushed a deep red. It was like she was reading her inner thoughts out to Ichigo who was sitting smiling. "Ichigo…you love Rukia don't you? You're already thinking of marrying her. Oh…soon too if I'm not wrong. Rukia is your strength and the only thing that cheers you up when you're down." Ichigo at that moment wanted to kill himself. His deepest darkest secrets were being read aloud to Rukia who now looked amused and please. "Now there you have it your fortunes. They were really a lot more interesting than I thought they'd be."

The two them left Kukaku with the location of the night club that Yoruichi would be at tonight and her cell number.

"Well that was fun," Ichigo said walking down the street. He noticed a guy selling ice cream. He looked at Rukia who was eyeing the stand as well. Wordlessly he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the stand. "Two strawberry ice creams please," Ichigo asked the ice cream man knowing that both he and Rukia loved strawberry ice cream. It was an ongoing joke Ichigo like strawberry ice cream. Renji never let that one go. The man handed him two ice cream cones with equally round scoops of ice cream on each. It was hot outside because where they were it was always summer so the ice cream melted as they ate it. "So Rukia…you like me a lot?" Ichigo began to tease.

"And you've been thinking of marrying me?" Rukia fired back. Ichigo shut up after that one making Rukia laugh. The ice cream was melting like crazy and the worst part was they didn't take any napkins.

"I think we need to throw these away," Ichigo grabbed Rukia's ice cream and she didn't protest. He threw them both in the trash. They both thought they looked like kindergarteners who had ice cream all over their faces and hand so they decided to go wash up. After coming out of the nearest bathroom cleaned up they walked down the board walk. Ichigo bought Rukia a strap that allowed her to strap her Chappy doll to her back. Again peace settled over them as they watched the sunset which they loved so much.

"I would kill for moments like this back in Kurakara…," Rukia said sighing. Ichigo heard her stomach grumble. Apparently the ice cream wasn't big enough to hold her hunger fully.

"Come one we'll go get something to eat," he knew there were a string of seafood restaurants at the end of the board walk.

They walked into the main square. It was different from the food court tower on the other side of the board walk. The main square wasn't on dirt ground and was on brick flooring. It was reminiscent of an old European city center, a large brick covered courtyard surrounded by well crafted buildings. The lighting was all done in candle light. The two of them had entered the upper-class Victorian era styled building and were seating up in the VVIP section.

"You seats," the waiter said pulling out the chair for Rukia. They were sitting in their own room basically with a fountain and a view of the bay square below. Ichigo normally never did this sort of stuff like eating at places like this but he knew that Rukia ate the stuff in here on a daily basis thanks to Byakuya's being insanely loaded.

The two of them liked being together but when they were eating it seemed awkward since no one else would break the silence.

"What are you going to order?" Rukia asked Ichigo who felt the need to stare into his menu.

Ichigo picked the first thing he saw, "The Spanish garlic prawns."

Rukia tilted her head, "Ichigo you hate anything garlic on your seafood."

Ichigo grabbed his glass of water and began drinking, avoiding Rukia's eye at all costs. As his eye wandered he was two people on the boardwalk. One looked oddly like Hiro. Ichigo's eyes blazed looking over the figure again and it was without a doubt Hiro, then he thought some more. If they invited Hiro along it would be less awkward, "Excuse me," he said getting up and before Rukia could stop him he dashed off.

Rukia sighed and began to massage her forehead. She knew he'd be back soon, just not where the hell he'd run off to.

Inside Ichigo had already forgiven Hiro for leaving Rukia and him alone but he'd still been a little hurt for the fact he felt like a horrible person for making his friend feel like a third wheel. He hated to ruin the moment that Hiro and his friend were having cause it looked like they were having fun. But Ichigo knew that Rukia would be getting madder by the minute and thought it best to act like he was mad at Hiro.

"YOU!" Ichigo yelled angrily heading towards the two of them and they turned to look at him. Hiro froze and looked scared. The person beside him was turned facing Hiro and tilted her head. Ichigo didn't care who it was Hiro was his only hope. Hiro looked panicked as Ichigo approached and the person beside him turned slowly to face Ichigo. Piercing sapphire eyes looked at Ichigo and he felt a chill as though someone had walked on his grave. He looked more carefully at who the girl was.

'Shit! Of all the people in the world it had to be her huh Hiro?' Ichigo cried on the inside. It was the beloved granddaughter of the guy who signs his pay checks and his friend's best friend, Rai.

Ichigo composed himself and walked over to the two. "In return for ditching me I would like it if you two could accompany me for dinner. Rukia's already waiting and there are no ifs, ands, or buts," Ichigo said in a much calmer way than he'd originally intended. He had no idea what the granddaughter of his boss was like. He'd only seen her deadly mad when that one girl picked on Hiro and that was scary as hell.

The two of them looked each other in the eyes and nodded in agreement, the Hiro moved his hand to motion Ichigo to go on and lead the way.

Ichigo did as he was told and he somehow felt the tables had turned and those two were the ones that had him on a lease instead of the other way around.

When the doors the VVIP room opened up Rukia came at Ichigo with a choke hug sort of thing. She began choking Ichigo senselessly and Rai just stared in curiosity not weirded out in the slightest.

"Is this how they normally greet each other Hiro?" she asked him.

"Not really…This is only when Rukia's mad at him," Hiro said shrugging. Judging by her expression Rai was slightly amused.

"Cut it out you two let's eat," Hiro said trying to help Ichigo pry Rukia's hand off his neck. By the time they got to the table food was waiting for them. It all looked amazing way better than what they'd originally planned to have.

"You guys were taking too long and the waiter didn't look too happy about the fighting so I ordered food for you. I'm sorry if you don't like it," Rai said.

"No no it's fine," Rukia said taking her seat with was next to Rai and across the table from Ichigo.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Hiro said taking his seat across from Rai.

"Well the food looks good," Ichigo said.

Ichigo liked eating in silence and Rukia was used to eating in silence, but the light conversations on the other end of the table pleasantly relaxed them.

"So your grandfather is Yamamoto-taichou?" Hiro said as he bit into a shellfish.

"Yup!" she said brightly as though it was the best thing in the world.

"Don't you feel pressured at all?" Rukia asked sipping the lime soda.

"No not really. Everyone acknowledges me as Rai not as the granddaughter of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, so I'm perfectly happy," Rai said then took a sip of the soup.

"Do you ever get bullied about it?' Ichigo asked.

"The people who do know my grandfather is my grandfather know me well too so they don't say that I got my ticket to stardom or idolhood thanks to my grandfather. In the beginning though people did think I was pressured into being an idol but I'd wanted to be one since I was very little."

"How does your grandfather usually treat you?" Rukia asked wondering why Rai made that grumpy old man seem so nice.

"To my grandfather I am the very thing he takes the most pride in and I try my best not to fail him. When his only daughter, my mom, died he was deeply disheartened. He'd also cared for my dad who died with her very much as well. He raised me in the best way possible and he's very nice to me," Rai said smiling.

'That totally does not sound like the Yamamoto-taichou I know', Ichigo and Rukia thought to themselves.

"He does seem very kind," Hiro said nodding thinking back to when the old man handed him the poster of his friends.

Ichigo and Rukia laughed. These two were too cute! "Kinda I guess he has his moments, but he's super strict," Ichigo said.

"I agree. There was that one time he made us fix the dance studio," Rukia said.

"But that was because Renji and Grimmjow broke it," Ichigo said.

"Those two never give up do they," Rukia said shaking her head.

"Whatever decisions my grandfather makes for you guys ends up helping you eventually so I wouldn't take his strictness too hurtfully," Rai said taking a bite of the lobster.

"I guess you're right," Ichigo said taking a chunk out of the chicken making Rukia give him a dirty look.

"Except I don't see how working me for nine hours at a time is healthy…," Hiro mumbled eating a dumpling.

Rai laughed. "Well if that scrawny guy who's books I had to carry can now carry me it's worth it," Rai said teasing him. Hiro smiled still looking down at his food.

Rukia saw them and spit out her soup. His teeth were surprisingly perfect and white.

"How are your teeth so perfect when you were in a much worse condition?" she asked him. Before Hiro could answer Rai spoke up.

"I kinda sorta forced him to get braces in middle school," Rai said. "And ever since then I've forced him to take care of them."

"You forced him?" Rukia asked.

Hiro finally spoke up, "No no no you are NOT speaking of that day again you hear me Rai!" Hiro yelled and they all began to laugh. Ichigo's mind faded away he could almost see them like many many years from now. Adding those two to their dinner was one of the best things they could have done. They lightened the mood and gave them a reason to talk more.

Before long dinner was over and they all went to the board walk to watch one of the best fireworks displays in the world courtesy of Kukaku.

They all stood inside the food court tower and ate Belgian éclairs while watching firework after firework explode in the night sky.

"There you guys are," Karin said.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?" Toshiro asked.

"We should be the ones saying that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well you clearly weren't looking for us right now," Karin threw at him and he shut up.

"We knew we didn't have to go looking for you because the two of you know what you're doing and you're clearly old enough to wander without us having to watch over you, but it would have helped if you gave us a call," Rukia simply shrugged.

"Did you guys eat dinner yet?" Hiro's big brother instincts came over him.

"Of course we did we knew that eventually you guys would show up here so we went and had our fun before we ate came to eat dinner here," Toshiro said.

"Who's that?" Karin asked turning to look at Rai.

"A friend of Hiro's," Rukia said.

"You're the rookie aren't you?" Karin asked.

"Yes I am," Rai said in a pleased tone.

"I don't see how that's anything to be so happy about," Karin grumbled.

Toshiro came next to her and whispered into her ear, "That's Yamamoto-taichou' s granddaughter. I think we might have to be a bit careful with what we say around her." Karin gave a slight nod which only Toshiro could notice.

"Oi… what are you two getting so close about?" Ichigo said scanning them over. Karin looked back at her brother straight into his eyes and he shrunk back after he felt Rukia's glare behind him.

"Well I think we all should head back to our hotel," Hiro said looking at his watch.

"I'm poofed and I might be fun to lock Renji out of his room," Ichigo said grinning.

"Typical," Toshiro said rolling his eyes.

"Well we do have to leave early tomorrow," Rukia said.

"Yeah but the people who really need to get their sleep are the ones clubbing," Karin said shaking her head.

"That reminds me I have to get back to my hotel as well," Rai said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Hiro asked.

"Nah I'll walk with you guys to my car and then I'll be off. I turned my phone on a while ago so I kinda have to pack up my things as soon as I get back and then be on my way home. Ryuu is getting pissed with the staff members and he needs me to handle them," Rai said smiling.

They all walked silently to the parking lot until they reached Rai's rental car. "A cherry red Ferrari?"Hiro asked.

"Well being who I am most people wouldn't expect any less," Rai said shrugging opening the scissor doors. "Oh yeah and I heard you're going to get made over by Yumichika… You guys had better let me tag along," said from the rolled down tinted window.

"We were planning on asking you anyways," Rukia said.

Rai smiled. "Well I can give you guys some pointers and what not," she turned to Hiro, "I want you to meet me regularly one hour every Sunday so we can start your vocal training and keep up the good work." With that she was off leaving the rest of them in the dust her car left behind.

"Well she was nice. It didn't feel like I'd only known her a few hours," Rukia said smiling.

"Rai's has a strange way of doing things but they always end up being the way you'd want them to be," Hiro smiled to himself.

Toshiro had walked off while they were saying their goodbyes to Rai and was back now.

"We'd better hurry and get to the hotel. Seems like those guys had a bit too much fun," Toshiro said grabbing Karin's arm who grabbed Rukia's who grabbed Ichigo's. Hiro ran behind them.

When they got to their hotel room they found Renji vomiting a lung into the toilet, Izuru and Hisagi were passed out in the living room section, an obviously drunk even though he was underage Uryuu making out with a lamp, and Ulquiorra who was sober was pinning down a drunk Grimmjow who spouting insults his way. The room was trashed pillows and toilet paper were strewn everywhere.

"Finally some sane people arrive," Ulquiorra said. Toshiro sighed and walked over to Grimmjow and hit him in a pressure point so he'd be knocked out until tomorrow. Ichigo did the same to Uryuu.

"Let's just leave them where they are as a punishment for getting too drunk. I'm off to get Renji some stomach medicine from Unohana," Ichigo cringed as he thought of having to go talk to the old woman for help.

"I guess we're cleaning the room," Hiro sighed. After finishing up most of the cleaning Hiro took out his phone. "Guys I have an idea."

"Are we gonna like it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You're gonna love it," Hiro's aura became dark and suddenly Toshiro and Ulquiorra felt scared wondering what had happened to the nice guy they all knew.

**Moments later when Ichigo opened the door:**

Ichigo didn't know whether he felt the need to slap himself in the forehead or to laugh until his guts exploded. Hiro, Ulquiorra, and Toshiro had taken their studio make up that they had keep with them at all times and doodled all over the faces of the sleeping men. Plus they'd given all the guys totally ridiculous wigs made from the noodles they'd boiled in the kitchen of their suite with a little help of the food coloring they'd found in Uryuu's pocket. Currently they were taking video and pictures of the painfully hilarious scene.

"Which one of you two suggested this?" Ichigo asked looking at Ulquiorra and Toshiro.

"Surprisingly it isn't either of us. The master mind is Hiro," Ulquiorra said as he taking a picture of Uryuu putting his finger up his nose, eating a stand of his green spaghetti hair, with red lipstick smeared oddly over his lips, bright pink eye shadow streaking his face, and fake eyes drawn over his real ones.

"Hiro?" Ichigo asked alarmed.

"Yup this is all my doing. Believe it or not when it comes to having fun I'm no bore it's just most people tend to ignore me," Hiro said taking a picture of Izuru and Hisagi hugging each other with their purple spaghetti hair, their smeared black lipstick, red swirls of eye shadow drawn on their cheeks, and fake eyes drawn on their eye lids.

"Oh this is too funny," Toshiro burst out laughing when he saw what Hiro had done to Grimmjow. Instead of spaghetti like everyone else he got stands of pink toilet paper for his hair, somehow Hiro found googly eyes and they taped them over Grimmjow's closed ones, his bright green lipstick was almost too ugly to look at, and inspired by Hisagi he put a 69 on his face in eye liner.

Ichigo chocking on air when he saw the picture. "You know what let's keep these as black mail," Ichigo eventually agreed.

And with that they all went off to another suite and went to sleep after giving Renji stomach medicine and sending him to Unohana.

_**Well that's all for this chapter but since you guys are awesome I left a little extra for you at the bottom of the page ^^ READ IT!**_

_**Be sure to review! (or not if you really don't feel like it XD)**_

**The next morning:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" the hotel shook violently. Izuru and Hisagi were up and they were laughing while pointing their fingers at each other. Grimmjow was glaring at his reflection in the hallway mirror while Uryuu stood staring shocked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He found a post it note on his fore head as did everyone else in that room.

"Beware wild animal don't feed," Grimmjow read the post it note then ripped it up.

"What happens in Vegas …," Izuru read his note and found a ring on his hand and its identical pair on the ring finger of Hisagi. They looked at each other utterly creeped out.

"It's clear you're only after Orihime because you're a gold digger," Uryuu was confused as to what the hell his note meant.

_**And that's your little extra! (If you want to know what happened to Toshiro and Karin send me a suggestion and I'll make an extra chapter)**_


	8. Happily Ever After

**Last Chapter Guys T.T I know it's sad **

Hiro looked at his reflection in the mirror… It would be the last time he ever saw himself this way: gelled back hair, thick square rimmed and duck-taped glasses, white dress shirt, red bow tie, suspenders, and black dress pants. He'd changed so much since he came into the Seireitei. He had now completed his rigorous training with Soi Fon, who killed him for escaping on the island with adding five hours to his training making him practice for fourteen hours a day until they had to restrain her which took a good five days. After that he was training for five hours a day. Now he was lean but muscular like Ikkaku. He was set for his idol career with the new wash board abs he had acquired.

Rai had been training him every other day despite her debut and being in high demand to popularity with the public. To his surprise his voice wasn't as awful as he thought it was. And thanks to Rai's guidance he'd made it something that was able to move people. He'd made all the girls in the Seireitei cry after he sang a ballad by TVXQ.

It was Toshiro who trained him mentally. Hiro grew above and beyond the potential of a normal high schooler thanks to his white haired teacher, who made him go though books as if his life depended on it. Byakuya had helped him in the proper etiquette department out of his own free will since he felt a nobleman should be able to act like a nobleman. Ichigo was training him how to play video games…even though he already knew how and creamed Ichigo. His work out routine had been replaced by recordings for his debut and dance practices for the music video.

And of course the photo shoot and the music video shooting could only happen after today.

Out of everyone who was supposed to be there only Rangiku, Gin, Ichigo, Rukia, Rai, Toshiro, Karin, and Yumichika where going to go with him. Which to most people in the group was a blessing. Having to lug all those people to different locations would be a pain. They decided to take the company bus since there was enough room for them all to fit.

First stop on the list was the department stores to get Hiro a brand new wardrobe.

Rangiku went to ALL of them. Even the girls' stores… They got side tracked here and there picking out clothes. But luckily Gin was there and he went off with Rangiku to keep her busy while Yumichika and Rukia did all the real work.

They had split his wardrobe up. Five regular different colored and designed T-shirts, five pairs of different jeans, six differently styled and hoddies, two leather jackets one red and one black, a white tuxedo with a black dress shirt and white tie, seven dress shirts all different colors, ten dress jackets mostly black but one was tan and another was white, two black dress pants, and even new underwear. The long list of accessories was just as bad as his new wardrobe five differently styled and colored fedoras, three pairs of sunglasses, two converse that were black and white, black sandals, silver Back to the Future sneakers, seven black dress shoes from different designers, three scarves one blue and white with checkered print and the others black and gray, to top the list off he bought himself golden buttons for his dress jackets.

Finally after five hours they all went to eat lunch.

"How the hell did we shop for THAT long?" Ichigo said still amazed he'd lasted.

"Looks like Ichigo found his inner female," Yumichika smiled and they didn't know if he was teasing or being serious.

"Can you order the damn food?" Karin said. She HATED shopping and on top of that she was so hungry which meant she was about ready to cook the next person who disagreed with her alive.

"Fine," Ichigo huffed and ordered food from a street vendor. Six hot cups of ramen and for Yumichika rice cakes.

"I normally would not suggest moving while eating but we have to get to my hair salon before they close," Yumichika said and they all piled into the limo.

Each on of the passengers was vaguely aware they were going to have their heads chopped off if any of them spilled anything on the van or the clothes. As Ichigo was trying to move his seat back he bumped into Rai causing her to spill ramen all over herself. Much to her dismay the blouse she happened to be wearing was white. This incident now exposed her white lace bra to the world. Rai's hands flew to her chest trying to cover up the damage that had been done.

"And this is why we don't eat in the car," Yumichika said thinking of the perfectly good blouse that had been ruined.

On instinct Hiro grabbed on of his new suit jackets and threw it over Rai. She mumbled a quite thanks before letting her hair cover her face again.

"No problem," Hiro he sqeaked out sitting down across from her. He was just glad she wasn't covering her chest with her hands again. It didn't do much to help her cause at all. In fact, that action made him very hot and bothered.

"Maybe bring food in the car wasn't a bad idea," Rangiku whispered to Gin as she sat on top of him due to the access amount of space the bags took up of course.

The rest of the car ride was silent since they were dead tired from all the shopping.

When they arrived at the multistory building, Rai had been hurried away by Yumichika to get cleaned up.

Initially Hiro had been hoping she'd be there for moral support but he barely had time to think as he was pulled aside to a hair dresser. According to everyone at the Seireitei, he was the best. The man was the one who did Rangiku, Gin, Toshiro, and Yumichika's hair on a normal basis which made Hiro feel a bit more comfortable letting this guy mess around with his hair.

He took one good look at Hiro and began to work. First they rinsed rising out the hair gel, he began to work snipping away madly with his scissors. When he was done cutting, Hiro had been dragged to the hair dryer.

Hiro's blue black hair was now layered and frayed. It was tousled and teased with only a light bit of hairspray. His bangs covered the top of one of his glasses's lens yet still framed his face in a way that made him look unusually handsome, even with the dorky glasses.

"We should have done this sooner," Rukia said running her fingers through his now soft and silky hair.

"Got that right," Ichigo said still looking at his friend like he dropped from outer space.

"Can we get going?" Karin and Toshiro said at the same time then blushed. Rukia and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at each other, but continued to let whatever was going on continue. It was time to drag Hiro's ass to the optician.

"Where's Rai?" Hiro asked looking around for her. He'd been hoping to show off his new hair, but she was no where to be found.

"She went ahead with Yumichika. They're waiting for you at the optician's as we speak," Rangiku grabbed his arm and hauled him to the bus.

"W-Wait I can't do this!" Hiro looked at the little building which was shaped like a pair of glasses. He'd normally gotten his lenses and glasses from here, but at this moment, he was deathly afraid of the place.

"Too late we're already here," Ichigo dragged him to the reception desk.

"Is Dr. Shunsu here?" he asked the lady.

"We're sorry, Dr. Shunsu is currently on vacation. Dr. Hayate will be with you for this appointment," the receptionist called over a man in a blue coat. This did not help Hiro's anxiety at all. If there was on thing he was conscious about it was his eyes and this new doctor had never seen his eyes.

"Contacts… That should be fairly easy," the doctor said. "If you'll follow me Mr. Kazehaya." Hiro got up and followed the man but looked around for someone to come to his rescue. When he came through the doors Hiro no longer felt as afraid. He didn't realize he felt more at ease all of a sudden, since Rai snuck into the room and was keeping a close eye on the doctor. Rai pleaded with Yumichika to make a little pit stop and he couldn't say not. She had always been aware of Hiro's little issue with his eyes and she wasn't going to let anyone give him shit about it.

"Can you please take your glasses off?" the doctor asked politely with a little sweat drop forming on his forehead. He hesitantly took them off causing the doctor to gasp a bit.

"Oh my god," the doctor opened his mouth as if to question Hiro, but before he could Rai's gaze silenced him. "Ri-right I'll get right on your perception." The doctor scratched away on the examination sheet and Rai left the room.

Within fifteen minutes the doctor brought out a pair of contacts and gave him instructions. Most of his friends had been confused as to why he wasn't wearing the contacts. When they got into the bus Hiro explained that he'd wanted the transformation to be done all at once, but really it was just because he was nervous about his eyes.

Hiro stood in front of the mirror as he had done this morning admiring his new form. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with the black leather jacket and ripped up and faded paint splattered jeans they'd bought earlier that day. Around his neck he wore the bead and feather that Rai had given him in the 8th grade. His feet were adorned with silver dress shoes and his normal glasses were replaced by a set of silver aviators.

As he ascended from the stair case he could hear the audible gasps. Everyone down stairs was shocked. Hiro looked nothing like his former self. He looked…dare they think it…HOT!

He took off his aviator glasses revealing his eyes to the crowd for the first time making them look as if their eyes were about to fall out of their skulls at any moment.

"They're purple," Yachiru giggled.

Yes Hiro had blue violet eyes. His mother's eyes and they glowed like an amethyst under a LED light.

Hiro smiled at Yachiru's comment.

"What do you think of onii-tan?" he asked her. In answered she ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"He's still the same," she said with a smile. "Only way better looking."

Everyone laughed at that and crowded around him complementing him.

"We would've recruited you sooner if we'd known you looked like this," Grimmjow gawked.

"That's so shallow," Ulquiorra said slapping Grimmjow on the back of his head.

Hiro smiled, he liked all the attention he was getting but he really wished he could talk to Rai. Then he saw her standing behind the rest of the crowd. She was dressed in a blue floor length full sleeved chiffon gown but the thing was the slip underneath only so much. It was an elegant yet extremely sexy outfit. He had never had so many butterflies in his stomach. He had to clear the room and thankfully he knew just how.

"I heard Hanataro made us snacks!" that just about made everyone nearly kill each other to get away. Only Rai stayed behind. She approached him, too painfully slowly for his liking.

"So?" she grinned at him.

"So," he smirked playfully taking her hand and leading her to his finally finished room. Hiro couldn't be too sure about the others returning and he simply wanted to be alone with her. They stood in front of the mirror.

"I always knew you were gorgeous," Rai said smiling while looking at his reflection.

"Funny? I could say the same thing," Hiro said showing all of his pearly white teeth as he looked down at her. She finally turned to face him and something inside of him told him to go for it. He leaned down and kissed her. Rai was surprised at first but slowly she melted into it.

"Looks we have a new couple among us," Yoruichi whispered to the crowd who had gathered at the door to eavesdrop.

Then next few days were a blur to Hiro. It was either filming and photo shoots or photo shoots and filming. Eventually it all came down to today. D-Day. Debut Day.

Hiro stood shaking a bit. There were thousands of fans out there. Anyone in their right mind would be nervous even with all the practice.

"Don't worry," a voice he recognized called out. "Being nervous will only help you out." Hiro turned and saw Ryuu standing in the doorway grinning. "You're on in five. Might want to go up now." Hiro didn't say anything but nodded and smiled at his old friend who patted his back as he went towards the back stage.

The performance before his solo ended and he was now standing in darkness. He could still see the blur of a thousand faces looking straight at him. Empowering him. He took a deep breath and light flicked on.

**Two Years Later:**

"On this week's pop idol news Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki are expecting their first child next month. Congrats on the new addition to their family. In even more recent news Hiro Kazehaya recently proposed to Rai Yamamoto and the two are set to be married this fall," the news caster spoke.

A brown haired girl who was currently cleaning tables at a restaurant was trying to convince the customer she knew the two stars and was their best friend. They all gave her looks of pity. Yuri lost all her good looks as soon as she got out high school. No one wanted her because her credentials were unimpressive. Her parents had run away from their failing company leaving her all alone to fend for herself as a waitress.

**To Hiro:**

Hiro and Rai were driving in his new Lamborghini his dad had given him. He'd never been more proud to call Hiro his son and he was going to inherit the company when his father retired. He and Rai were going to get married soon. Life had never been better. He was glad that Yuri had called him all those things because thanks to her he was now having the time of his life.

**Yes! T.T This is the first fanfic I've ever actually finished! I'm going to miss it but I love it! I love you guys for reading it! This chapter was fueled by Pepsi and chocolate pardon the errors.**


End file.
